Eternal Magus: Prologue & Arc 1 On Hiatus
by Emrys386
Summary: So begins the Adventures of the Rivan King. For as long as Garion can remember his dreams have been filled with memories from his past life and now at the age of Eight he tells his story of his life as Alaric Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Diana Halliwell, and Allen Halliwell... Three Genders: Male, Female, and Unisex is a gender-shifter meaning 2 base forms. Harry Potter is Unisex.
1. Prologue Overhauled - Edited 5-31

Harry is reborn as what appears to be a simply orphan Farm boy who ends up getting mixed up in a series of events. And is now giving his story of how that came about.

Authors Note- Update: Because I am writing in a flashback storyline, I am going to replace the prologue with a new one. Voldemort will die by Balefire with the Wheel of Time's One Power as the= 'The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not'.

* * *

Giles discovers an Ancient Book fortelling the death and ? of Buffy's father- the one who Sealed the Master and prevented the first harvest. Buffy over heard and attempted to circumvent the prophecy by offering her life before her father got there, which she did only to actually bring the Prophecy to pass... See the Prologue below.

* * *

New Outline- Arcs: For Now

1\. Prologue

2\. Belgariad/Malloreon and Flashback Story

3\. AR BtVS/Charmed/Merlin: Merlin 1-5, Naruto, and Wow

4\. AR BtVS/Charmed/Merlin: Charmed Seasons 1-4

5\. AR BtVS/Charmed/Merlin: BtVS Season 6 finale and Season 7; Charmed Seasons 5-8

6\. The Ancient World- Silmarillion and the Hobbit

* * *

~~~~~~Reality Prime- September 2, 1997~~~~~~

~~~Divine Dimension= 300 Feet above the Empire State Building: Olympus Council Temple~~~

Sitting in front of the Viewing Pool in the center of the temple were Zeus- God of Honor, Justice, Rain, Sky and Lightning, Lord of the Sky, and King of the Gods and Olympus; Poseidon- God of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods and Horses and King of Atlantis; Hades- God of the Dead and Wealth, Lord of the Underworld; Hecate- Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Crossroads, and the Mist and the Dark Lady; Neena- the First Witch and Immortal High Priestess of Hecate as well as Co-Advisor and a Maiar of Earth, Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Crossroads, and the Mist; Artemis- Virgin Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, Childbirth, Virginity, and Maidenhood and Wife of Proteus; Proteus- Firstborn Son of Poseidon and Only Living Child of Neena, Co-Advisor and Arch-Magus of Olympus, a Maiar of Storms, Magic, and Fire, Immortal High Priest of Hecate, and Champion of the Hunt and Magic; it was then that the rest of the Council members arrived and Proteus spoke in a deep rumbling voice that reverberated throughout the room, "It's time. Aetiewe me tha the ic sece. [Show me those I seek.]"

Causing the Water of the Viewing Pool to rise up in the air then flatten out vertically like a TV screen and his Emerald Green eyes flash gold briefly when he spoke the incantation.

-The Viewing Pool: Two Months Ago; June 2, 1997-

As Harry, Angel, Harry rushes to his daughter's side. Xander and Angel move Buffy away from the pool, laying her out. As they do, Harry mutters after casting a spell he learned as a Healers Apprentice, "She's not dead."

A dark voice replies with, "But she is near death, Harry..."

Causing the mortal, the vampire, and the three hundred and twenty four year old sorcerer to snap their heads up and stare into the dark eyes of Thanatos- the God of Death as Angel retorts.

"She's not breathing BUT if she drowned there's a shot. CPR. You have to do it." Xander and Harry looks at him. "I have no breath."

Thanatos speaks up again, "Aye in normal circumstance you would be correct, young Liam." Staring at Harry, he continues, "But CPR is not enough, because of her being a Druidess as well. A blood-Related Arch-Druid must give his life in exchange for hers."

After delivering his message, Thanatos leaves unnoticed by all but Harry was coming out of his thoughts.

A small pause before Harry, with a sense of grim resolve, leans over his daughter closing his fingers over her nose, he moves to just above her mouth as if he was going to perform CPR.

The other two watch in awe and sadness as a golden essence in the shape of a rope moves from father to daughter for what seems like an eternity.

When truthfully, it was only a minute before the procedure was over; Harry leans back against the wall breathing heavily and waits…

Her eyes open and she sucks in a huge gasp of air, coughing powerfully after.

"Buffy?" asks Xander, still dumbfounded at the powerful magic he witnessed.

Her eyes focus, and she looks toward the voice that spoke and whispers, "Xander… Did I…?

Doing a pretty good job of holding back his emotions, just shakes his head and nods to the person breathing heavily beside her. She looks over and gasps then throws her body at her father hugging him, all the while whispering, "No… NO! Why daddy? Why did you do this?"

In a soft yet still strong voice, Harry replied, "Because you're my youngest daughter and last child. No Parent should out live their child. I did it once with your older half-sister – because I had no choice… but I will NOT allow it to happen again." Pausing, he puts a finger under her chin and gently tilts her tear streaked face up to look into her eyes. "Promise me, Elizabeth. Promise me, that once you defeat the Master; you will take your mother and friends then get out of this town… Head to the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco, you will be met by your step-mother Penny and Nieces- Prue, Piper, and Pheobe. Once alone with alone with your step-mother speak this phrase, 'I Solemnly Swear, I'm Up To No Good'…"

Interrupted by a violent coughing fit, Harry spoke again, "Buffy, my times coming to a close. You MUST leave this cavern, a Druid's death is Fatal to all in close proximity to them."

Angel's eyes widen in sudden comprehension on why Darla told him, all but the most powerful Vampire's are forbidden from drinking the blood of Druids. Their blood is like stepping into the sunlight, as they go through a burning day just like the Phoenix from which their powers activate.

Harry, seeing the look of comprehension on Angel's face, throws a telepathic message out to him; and speaks, "~~ _Don't. While a Phoenix is reborn instantly – a Druid's body, unless they're destined to_ _die_ _, takes_ _three months in this realm to reform. Liam Wyatt, swear to me on your soul you will not say a thing to anyone about my return… Swear!_ ~~"

The mental shout was enough for Angels legs to buckle before he caught himself, bringing an almost instant reply with a light blood-red aura appearing around him briefly, "~~ _I swear…_ ~~"

"~~ _Good, now get Buffy and Xander out of here now!_ ~~"

With Vampire Speed, Angel rounds up a silent Xander and a crying but compliant Buffy then rushes them up to the mausoleum; just in time for to hear a whoosh of flame hit a barrier in the doorway protesting them from the inferno.

Her father's training taking over, Buffy looks at the entrance to the mausoleum and states, "Let's go."

She starts out, strength in her stride – after a moment, the boys follow.

~~Half an Hour Later~~

Buffy strides toward the school, the two men flanking behind her.

"How do you know where the Master's going?" Xander asks, winded.

Buffy simply states, "I know."

A vampire foolishly steps in front of them.

Buffy 'brightly' chirps, "Oh, look. A bad guy."

Xander and Angel wince in sympathy as the idiotic vampire step into Buffy's way. They hear a thunderous punch and and see his feet leave the ground, his whole body slamming down right in front of them.

They hurry to catch up to their friend, as Buffy never breaks stride. None of them see the vampire's body disintegrate into a cloud of blood.

~~ Roof Access Hallway~~

Buffy reaches the Roof Access door and see that the lock has been broken and the door is ajar. She turns to the others and speaks, "You wait here. Keep the rest of vampires off me."

Xander states, serious, "Right."

Buffy turns to Angel and says, "Angel, better put on your game face."

He turns to her, his face now vampiric.

"I'm ready."

Buffy says to both them, "One way or another, this won't take long."

She then starts up the stairs as Xander and Angel turn and stand by the door like bodyguards.

~~The Roof-Top~~

The Master looks down at the demon and croons, "Yes... come forth. My child… Come into my world."

"I don't think it's yours just yet."

He turns, disbelieving at hearing the impossible voice and stutters, "You... are dead."

Buffy retorts sarcastically, "I may be dead, but I'm still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you."

The Master now hysterical, states, "You were destined to die! It was written."

Her heart aching for her father causing, Buffy lies convincingly, "What can I say? I flunked the written."

He reaches out suddenly, clutching the air as though it were her. Locks eyes with her. Stares, mesmerizingly.

"Come here."

 _Having expected it, she lets the compulsion take hold and 'a_ _gainst_ _'_ _her will, Buffy moves toward the Master, never taking her eyes off him._ _Letting him see a token_ _struggle in her as she moves haltingly forward, the Master coming towards her as well_ _and states arrogantly, "_ Do you really think you can best me here, when you couldn't below?"

She comes right up to him. Staring. Bringing her full Magical Power to bear – Buffy snaps out of it and says: "You've got fruit punch mouth."

He asks, confused, "What?"

With that, she decks him in the face, a headsnapping blow that lifts him up and sends him bodily to the ground and she jeers, "And save the hypnosis crap for the tourists."

Angered he roars, leaping up at her - and she blocks, delivers a series of blows that stagger. He gets one in himself, and the animal ferocity of it sends her back.

They spar a bit more—each getting in powerful blows—before he grabs her, holds her. The skylight right behind her. She looks down at it, sees the broken table, pointing up.

"Where are your jibes now? Will you laugh when my Hell is on earth?" sneers the Master, in early victory.

Buffy grabs him back, by the throat and the arm, and her grasp and seeing from the look on his face, her grip is stronger than his.

She retorts, "You're really that amped about Hell?" And pulls him close. "Go there."

And she lifts him, flips him bodily over her head, throwing him behind her so he lands on his back and crashes through the skylight and is impaled on the upended shard.

Everything stops.

Followed by a rending kind of shriek from the Hellmouth and the demon tentacles withdraw. Buffy and the group in the library stare in shock as The Master twitches, his mouth open in a scream he'll never make and explodes into dust than crumbles, leaving most of a crumbly skeleton lying where he was. He looks like excavated remains.

And then it's quiet.

~~A Couple Of Minutes Later~~

Buffy enters slowly, Xander and a now-human face Angel following. Everyone gathers in the middle of the room, a bit dazed.

Giles asks the group at large, "The vampires?"

Cordelia answers, "Gone."

Angel queries, "The Master?"

Giles replies, "Dead. And the Hellmouth has closed." Before turning to the silent Buffy "Buffy?"

Buffy bursts out crying as the event's in the buried church come back to her, causing everyone stands around for a minute, uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. It's been a really horrible day." she states, getting it down to a couple of sniffles.

Side-stepping her fathers death and sending a look to everyone but her to ask about Henry Halliwell and getting a slight nod from each, Xander says, "Yeah, Buffy died and everything."

Though unbeknownst to everyone-else Buffy noticed and appreciated the gesture.

Willow comments softly, "Wow. Harsh."

Looking at Buffy, Giles states proudly, "I should have known that wouldn't stop you."

Tentatively, Jen Calendar asks, "Well, what do we do now?"

Giles speaks up, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd really like to get out of this library. I hate it here."

Xander offers, "I hear there's a dance over at the Bronze. Could be fun..."

Cordelia quickly agrees, "Yeah!"

Willow turns to her friend and asks, "Buffy?"

Seeing an out to get away from the pain, Buffy replies, "Sure. We saved the world. I say we party." Then looks at her tattered dress and everyone else's appearances, before giving her right index finger a flick and repairing the outfits and removing any evidence of a fight. "I mean, I got all pretty..."

"What about him?" asks Jen Calendar, as she indicates the Master's remains. They all turn and look.

With a swift reply, Buffy says, "He's not going anywhere. Loser."

They head out, all talking at once:

Giles states jokingly to Jen, "I'm not dancing, though."

Jen Calendar jibs back, "We'll see."

"So what's the story with the car?" asks Xander to Cordelia, curious.

Cordelia chirps in reply, "Oh, that was me saving the day."

Buffy complains to herself, "I'm hungry. Is anybody else hungry? I'm really hungry."

To Angel, Willow offers, "You can come with us, Angel. Get something to drink. Or, no… don't do that. Just hang out."

And they leave.

 _~~~Back in the Divine Dimension= 300 Feet above the Empire State Building: Olympus Council Room_ \- September 2, 1997

Proteus ends the spells then goes silent for several minutes then comments, "It seems, I have a body to reform... Uncle, do I have permission to leave?"

Zeus simply nods and Proteus then seems to shimmer followed by disappearing completely.

A/N: If you have any questions, pm me and I will answer you to the best of my ability at the current time.

Olympian Major and Minor Gods:

Zeus: Portrayed by Sean Bean

Poseidon: Portrayed by Kellan Lutz

Hades: Portrayed by Johnny Depp

Hera: Portrayed by Angelina Jolie

Athena: Portrayed by Ayelet Zurer

Hermes: Portrayed by Orlando Bloom

Demeter: Portrayed by Kate Winslet

Apollo: Portrayed by Orlando Bloom

Artemis: Adult form portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence and her Child form portrayed by Raffey Cassidy

Dionysus: Portrayed by Danny Devito

Ares: Portrayed by Vin Diesel

Aphrodite: Portrayed by Anne Hathaway

Hephaestus: Portrayed by John Rhys-Davies

Hecate: Portrayed by Sarah Greene

Harry Potter Cast:

Allen Halliwell/Harry Potter: Portrayed by Neil Fingleto

Hermione Granger: Portrayed by Emma Watson

Ron Weasley: Portrayed by Rupert Grint

Charmed Cast:

Neena: Portrayed by Famke Janssen

Other Cast:

Eru Ilúvatar: Portrayed by Donald Sutherland

Proteus/Harry Potter: Portrayed by Jeff Bridges

\- As it was a sanctioned resuscitation by Thanatos- God of Death and because Buffy never truly died; the First Evil never stirred.

\- The Breath of Life: See the Sword of Truth Wikia for a better explanation


	2. Chapter 1: Sendaria – One

A/N: For those who have read these books this chapter is mostly just a refresher of the actual book with a few modifications, but I will start most of the modifying of the chapters after this one.

* * *

Part 1 – The Belgariad

Book 1: Pawn of Prophecy

Chapter 1: Sendaria – One

The first thing the boy Garion remembered was the kitchen at Faldor's farm. For all the rest of his life he had a special warm feeling for kitchens and those peculiar sounds and smells that seemed somehow to combine into a bustling seriousness that had to do with love and food and comfort and security and, above all, home. No matter how high Garion rose in life, he never forgot that all his memories began in that his toddler years Garion and a voice in his head made an agreement that unless necessary he would act like a normal farm boy only giving glimpses of his true intellect.

The kitchen at Faldor's farm was a large, low-beamed room filled with ovens and kettles and great spits that turned slowly in cavernlike arched fireplaces. There were long, heavy worktables where bread was kneaded into loaves and chickens were cut up and carrots and celery were diced with quick, crisp rocking movements of long, curved knives. When Garion was very small, he played under those tables and soon learned to keep his fingers and toes out from under the feet of the kitchen helpers who worked around them. And sometimes in the late afternoon when he grew tired, he would lie in a corner and stare into one of the flickering fires that gleamed and reflected back from the hundred polished pots and knives and long-handled spoons that hung from pegs along the whitewashed walls and, all bemused, he would drift off into sleep in perfect peace and harmony with all the world around him.

The center of the kitchen and everything that happened there was Aunt Pol. She seemed somehow to be able to be everywhere at once. The finishing touch that plumped a goose in its roasting pan or deftly shaped a rising loaf or garnished a smoking ham fresh from the oven was always hers. Though there were several others who worked in the kitchen, no loaf, stew, soup, roast, or vegetable ever went out of it that had not been touched at least once by Aunt Pol. She knew by smell, taste, or some higher instinct what each dish required, and she seasoned them all by pinch or trace or a negligent-seeming shake from earthenware spice pots. It was as if there was a kind of magic about her, a knowledge and power beyond that of ordinary people. And yet, even at her busiest, she always knew precisely where Garion was. In the very midst of crimping a pie crust or decorating a special cake or stitching up a freshly stuffed chicken she could, without looking, reach out a leg and hook him back out from under the feet of others with heel or ankle.

As he grew a bit older, it even became a game. Garion would watch until she seemed far too busy to notice him, and then, laughing, he would run on his sturdy little legs toward a door. But she would always catch him. And he would laugh and throw his arms around her neck and kiss her and then go back to watching for his next chance to run away again.

He was quite convinced in those early years that his Aunt Pol was quite the most important and beautiful woman in the world. For one thing, she was taller than the other women on Faldor's farm-very nearly as tall as a man-and her face was always serious-even stern except with him, of course. Her hair was long and very dark-almost black-all but one lock just above her left brow which was white as new snow. At night when she tucked him into the little bed close beside her own in their private room above the kitchen, he would reach out and touch that white lock; she would smile at him and touch his face with a soft hand. Then he would sleep, content in the knowledge that she was there, watching over him.

Faldor's farm lay very nearly in the center of Sendaria, a misty kingdom bordered on the west by the Sea of the Winds and on the east by the Gulf of Cherek. Like all farmhouses in that particular time and place, Faldor's farmstead was not one building or two, but rather was a solidly constructed complex of sheds and barns and hen roosts and dovecotes all facing inward upon a central yard with a stout gate at the front. Along the second story gallery were the rooms, some spacious, some quite tiny, in which lived the farmhands who tilled and planted and weeded the extensive fields beyond the walls. Faldor himself lived in quarters in the square tower above the central dining hall where his workers assembled three times a day-sometimes four during harvest time-to feast on the bounty of Aunt Pol's kitchen.

All in all, it was quite a happy and harmonious place. Farmer Faldor was a good master. He was a tall, serious man with a long nose and an even longer jaw. Though he seldom laughed or even smiled, he was kindly to those who worked for him and seemed more intent on maintaining them all in health and well-being than extracting the last possible ounce of sweat from them. In many ways he was more like a father than a master to the sixty-odd people who lived on his freeholding. He ate with them-which was unusual, since many farmers in the district sought to hold themselves aloof from their workers-and his presence at the head of the central table in the dining hall exerted a restraining influence on some of the younger ones who tended sometimes to be boisterous. Farmer Faldor was a devout man, and he invariably invoked with simple eloquence the blessing of the Gods before each meal. The people of his farm, knowing this, filed with some decorum into the dining hall before each meal and sat in the semblance at least of piety before attacking the heaping platters and bowls of food that Aunt Pol and her helpers had placed before them.

Because of Faldor's good heart-and the magic of Aunt Pol's deft fingers-the farm was known throughout the district as the finest place to live and work for twenty leagues in any direction. Whole evenings were spent in the tavern in the nearby village of Upper Gralt in minute descriptions of the near-miraculous meals served regularly in Faldor's dining hall. Less fortunate men who worked at other farms were frequently seen, after several pots of ale, to weep openly at descriptions of one of Aunt Pol's roasted geese, and the fame of Faldor's farm spread wide throughout the district.

The most important man on the farm, aside from Faldor, was Durnik the smith. As Garion grew older and was allowed to move out from under Aunt Pol's watchful eye, he found his way inevitably drawn to the smithy. The glowing iron that came from Durnik's forge had an almost hypnotic attraction for him. Durnik was an ordinary-looking man with plain brown hair and a plain face, ruddy from the heat of his forge. He was neither tall nor short, nor was he thin or stout. He was sober and quiet, and like most men who follow his trade, he was enormously strong. He wore a rough leather jerkin and an apron of the same material. Both were spotted with burns from the sparks which flew from his forge. He also wore tight-fitting hose and soft leather boots as was the custom in that part of Sendaria. At first Durnik's only words to Garion were warnings to keep his fingers away from the forge and the glowing metal which came from it. In time, however, he and the boy became friends, and he spoke more frequently.

"Always finish what you set your hand to," he would advise. "It's bad for the iron if you set it aside and then take it back to the fire more than is needful."

"Why is that?" Garion would ask as a challenge to make his friend use his mind more.

Durnik would shrug. "It just is."

"Always do the very best job you can," he said on another occasion as he put a last few finishing touches with a file on the metal parts of a wagon tongue he was repairing.

"But that piece goes underneath," Garion debated. "No one will ever see it."

"But I know it's there," Durnik said, still smoothing the metal. "If it isn't done as well as I can do it, I'll be ashamed every time I see this wagon go by-and I'll see the wagon every day."

And so it went. Without even intending to, Garion unknowingly created a magical apprentice bond with Durnik as the blacksmith instructed the small boy in those solid Sendarian virtues of work, thrift, sobriety, good manners, and practicality which formed the backbone of the society.

At first Aunt Pol worried about Garion's attraction to the smithy with its obvious dangers; but after watching from her kitchen door for a while, she realized that Durnik was almost as watchful of Garion's safety as she was herself and she became less concerned.

"If the boy becomes pestersome, Goodman Durnik, send him away," she told the smith on one occasion when she had brought a large copper kettle to the smithy to be patched, "or tell me, and I'll keep him closer to the kitchen."

"He's no bother, Mistress Pol," Durnik said, smiling. "He's a sensible boy and knows enough to keep out of the way."

"You're too good-natured, friend Durnik," Aunt Pol said. "The boy is full of questions. Answer one and a dozen more pour out."

"That's the way of boys," Durnik said, carefully pouring bubbling metal into the small clay ring he'd placed around the tiny hole in the bottom of the kettle. "I was question-some myself when I was a boy. My father and old Barl, the smith who taught me, were patient enough to answer what they could. I'd repay them poorly if I didn't have the same patience with Garion."

Garion, who was sitting nearby, had held his breath during this conversation. He knew that one wrong word on either side would have instantly banished him from the smithy. As Aunt Pol walked back across the hard-packed dirt of the yard toward her kitchen with the new-mended kettle, he noticed the way that Durnik watched her, and an idea began to form in his mind. It was a simple idea, and the beauty of it was that it provided something for everyone.

"Aunt Pol," he said that night, wincing as she washed one of his ears with a rough cloth.

"Yes?" she said, turning her attention to his neck.

"Why don't you marry Durnik?"

She stopped washing. "What?" she asked.

"I think it would be an awfully good idea."

"Oh, do you?" Her voice had a slight edge to it, and Garion knew he was on dangerous ground.

"He likes you," he said defensively.

"And I suppose you've already discussed this with him?"

"No," he said. "I thought I'd talk to you about it first."

"At least that was a good idea."

"I can tell him about it tomorrow morning, if you'd like."

His head was turned around quite firmly by one ear. Aunt Pol, Garion felt, found his ears far too convenient.

"Don't you so much as breathe one word of this nonsense to Durnik or anyone else," she said, her dark eyes burning into his with a fire he had never seen there before.

"It was only a thought," he said quickly.

"A very bad one. From now on leave thinking to grown-ups." She was still holding his ear.

"Anything you say," he agreed hastily.

Later that night, however, when they lay in their beds in the quiet darkness, he approached the problem obliquely.

"Aunt Pol?"

"Yes?"

"Since you don't want to marry Durnik, whom do you want to marry?"

"Garion," she said.

"Yes?"

"Close your mouth and go to sleep."

"I think I've got a right to know," he said in an injured tone.

"Garion!"

"All right. I'm going to sleep, but I don't think you're being very fair about all this."

She drew in a deep breath. "Very well," she said. "I'm not thinking of getting married. I have never thought of getting married and I seriously doubt that I'll ever think of getting married. I have far too many important things to attend to for any of that."

"Don't worry, Aunt Pol," he said, wanting to put her mind at ease. "When I grow up, I'll marry you."

She laughed then, a deep, rich laugh, and reached out to touch his face in the darkness. "Oh no, my Garion," she said. "There's another wife in store for you."

"Who?" he demanded.

"You'll find out," she said mysteriously. "Now go to sleep."

"Aunt Pol?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my mother?" It was a question he had been meaning to ask for quite some time.

There was a long pause, then Aunt Pol sighed.

"She died," she said quietly.

Garion felt a sudden wrenching surge of grief, an unbearable anguish. He began to cry.

And then she was beside his bed. She knelt on the floor and put her arms around him. Finally, a long time later, after she had carried him to her own bed and held him close until his grief had run its course, Garion asked brokenly, "What was she like? My mother?"

"She was fair-haired," Aunt Pol said, "and very strong and very beautiful. Her voice was gentle, and she was very happy."

"Did she love me?"

"More than you could imagine."

And then he cried again, but his crying was quieter now, more regretful than anguished.

Aunt Pol held him closely until he cried himself to sleep.

There were other children on Faldor's farm, as was only natural in a community of sixty or so. The older ones on the farm all worked, but there were three other children of about Garion's age on the freeholding. These three became his playmates and his friends.

The oldest boy was named Rundorig. He was a year or two older than Garion and quite a bit taller. Ordinarily, since he was the eldest of the children, Rundorig would have been their leader; but because he was an Arend, his sense was a bit limited and he cheerfully deferred to the younger ones. The kingdom of Sendaria, unlike other kingdoms, was inhabited by a broad variety of racial stocks. Chereks, Algars, Drasnians, Arends, and even a substantial number of Tolnedrans had merged to form the elemental Sendar. Arends, of course, were very brave, but were also notoriously thick-wined.

Garion's second playmate was Doroon, a small, quick boy whose background was so mixed that he could only be called a Sendar. The most notable thing about Doroon was the fact that he was always running; he never walked if he could run. Like his feet, his mind seemed to tumble over itself, and his tongue as well. He talked continually and very fast and he was always excited.

The undisputed leader of the little foursome was the girl Zubrette, a golden-haired charmer who invented their games, made up stories to tell them, and set them to stealing apples and plums from Faldor's orchard for her. She ruled them as a little queen, playing one against the other and inciting them into fights. She was quite heartless, and each of the three boys at times hated her even while remaining helpless thralls to her tiniest whim.

In the winter they slid on wide boards down the snowy hillside behind the farmhouse and returned home, wet and snow-covered, with chapped hands and glowing cheeks as evening's purple shadows crept across the snow. Or, after Durnik the smith had proclaimed the ice safe, they would slide endlessly across the frozen pond that lay glittering frostily in a little dale just to the east of the farm buildings along the road to Upper Gralt. And, if the weather was too cold or on toward spring when rains and warm winds had made the snow slushy and the pond unsafe, they would gather in the hay barn and leap by the hour from the loft into the soft hay beneath, filling their hair with chaff and their noses with dust that smelled of summer.

In the spring they caught polliwogs along the marshy edges of the pond and climbed trees to stare in wonder at the tiny blue eggs the birds had laid in twiggy nests in the high branches.

It was Doroon, naturally, who fell from a tree and broke his arm one fine spring morning when Zubrette urged him into the highest branches of a tree near the edge of the pond. Since Rundorig stood helplessly gaping at his injured friend and Zubrette had run away almost before he hit the ground, it fell to Garion to make certain necessary decisions. Gravely he considered the situation for a few moments, his young face seriously intent beneath his shock of sandy hair. The arm was obviously broken, and Doroon, pale and frightened, bit his lip to keep from crying.

A movement caught Garion's eye, and he glanced up quickly. A man in a dark cloak sat astride a large black horse not far away, watching intently. When their eyes met, Garion felt a momentary chill, and he knew that he had seen the man before-that indeed that dark figure had hovered on the edge of his vision for as long as he could remember, never speaking, but always watching. There was in that silent scrutiny a kind of cold animosity curiously mingled with something that was almost, but not quite, fear. Then Doroon whimpered, and Garion turned back.

Carefully he bound the injured arm across the front of Doroon's body with his rope belt, and then he and Rundorig helped the injured boy to his feet.

"At least he could have helped us," Garion said resentfully.

"Who?" Rundorig said, looking around.

Garion turned to point at the dark-cloaked man, but the rider was gone.

"I didn't see anyone," Rundorig said.

"It hurts," Doroon said.

"Don't worry," Garion said. "Aunt Pol will fix it."

And so she did. When the three appeared at the door of her kitchen, she took in the situation with a single glance.

"Bring him over here," she told them, her voice not even excited. She set the pale and violently trembling boy on a stool near one of the ovens and mixed a tea of several herbs taken from earthenware jars on a high shelf in the back of one of her pantries.

"Drink this," she instructed Doroon, handing him a steaming mug.

"Will it make my arm well?" Doroon asked, suspiciously eyeing the evil-smelling brew.

"Just drink it," she ordered, laying out some splints and linen strips.

"Ick! It tastes awful," Doroon said, making a face.

"It's supposed to," she told him. "Drink it all."

"I don't think I want any more," he said.

"Very well," she said. She pushed back the splints and took down a long, very sharp knife from a hook on the wall.

"What are you going to do with that?" he demanded shakily.

"Since you don't want to take the medicine," she said blandly, "I guess it'll have to come off."

"Off?" Doroon squeaked, his eyes bulging.

"Probably about right there," she said, thoughtfully touching his arm at the elbow with the point of the knife.

Tears coming to his eyes, Doroon gulped down the rest of the liquid and a few minutes later he was nodding, almost drowsing on his stool. He screamed once, though, when Aunt Pol set the broken bone, but after the arm had been wrapped and splinted, he drowsed again. Aunt Pol spoke briefly with the boy's frightened mother and then had Durnik carry him up to bed.

"You wouldn't really have cut off his arm," Garion said.

Aunt Pol looked at him, her expression unchanging. "Oh?" she said, and he was no longer sure. "I think I'd like to have a word with Mistress Zubrette now," she said then.

"She ran away when Doroon fell out of the tree," Garion said.

"Find her."

"She's hiding," Garion protested. "She always hides when something goes wrong. I wouldn't know where to look for her."

"Garion," Aunt Pol said, "I didn't ask you if you knew where to look. I told you to find her and bring her to me."

"What if she won't come?" Garion hedged.

"Garion!" There was a note of awful finality in Aunt Pol's tone, and Garion fled.

"I didn't have anything to do with it," Zubrette lied as soon as Garion led her to Aunt Pol in the kitchen.

"You," Aunt Pol said, pointing at a stool, "sit!"

Zubrette sank onto the stool, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"You," Aunt Pol said to Garion, pointing at the kitchen door, "outl"

Garion left hurriedly.

Ten minutes later a sobbing little girl stumbled out of the kitchen. Aunt Pol stood in the doorway looking after her with eyes as hard as ice.

"Did you thrash her?" Garion asked hopefully.

Aunt Pol withered him with a glance. "Of course not," she said. "You don't thrash girls."

"I would have," Garion said, disappointed. "What did you do to her?"

"Don't you have anything to do?" Aunt Pol asked.

"No," Garion said, "not really."

That, of course, was a mistake.

"Good," Aunt Pol said, finding one of his ears. "It's time you started to earn your way. You'll find some dirty pots in the scullery. I'd like to have them scrubbed."

"I don't know why you're angry with me," Garion objected, squirming. "It wasn't my fault that Doroon went up that tree."

"The scullery, Garion," she said. "Now."

The rest of that spring and the early part of the summer were quiet. Doroon, of course, could not play until his arm mended, and Zubrette had been so shaken by whatever it was that Aunt Pol had said to her that she avoided the two other boys. Garion was left with only Rundorig to play with, and Rundorig was not bright enough to be much fun. Because there was really nothing else to do, the boys often went into the fields to watch the hands work and listen to their talk.

As it happened, during that particular summer the men on Faldor's farm were talking about the Battle of Vo Mimbre, the most cataclysmic event in the history of the west. Garion and Rundorig listened, enthralled, as the men unfolded the story of how the hordes of Kal Torak had quite suddenly struck into the west some five hundred years before.

It had all begun in 4865, as men reckoned time in that part of the world, when vast multitudes of Murgos and Nadraks and Thulls had struck down across the mountains of the eastern escarpment into Drasnia, and behind them in endless waves had come the uncountable numbers of the Malloreans.

After Drasnia had been brutally crushed, the Angaraks had turned southward onto the vast grasslands of Algaria and had laid siege to that enormous fortress called the Algarian Stronghold. The siege had lasted for eight years until finally, in disgust, Kal Torak had abandoned it. It was not until he turned his army westward into Ulgoland that the other kingdoms became aware that the Angarak invasion was directed not only against the Alorns but against all of the west. In the summer of 4875 Kal Torak had come down upon the Arendish plain before the city of Vo Mimbre, and it was there that the combined armies of the west awaited him.

The Sendars who participated in the battle were a part of the force under the leadership of Brand, the Rivan Warder. That force, consisting of Rivans, Sendars and Asturian Arends, assaulted the Angarak rear after the left had been engaged by Algars, Drasnians and Ulgos; the right by Tolnedrans and Chereks; and the front by the legendary charge of the Mimbrate Arends. For hours the battle had raged until, in the center of the field, Brand had met in a single combat with Kal Torak himself. Upon that duel had hinged the outcome of the battle.

Although twenty generations had passed since that titanic encounter, it was still as fresh in the memory of the Sendarian farmers who worked on Faldor's farm as if it had happened only yesterday. Each blow was described, and each feint and parry. At the final moment, when it seemed that he must inevitably be overthrown, Brand had removed the covering from his shield, and Kal Torak, taken aback by some momentary confusion, had lowered his guard and had been instantly struck down.

For Rundorig, the description of the battle was enough to set his Arendish blood seething. Garion, however, found that certain questions had been left unanswered by the stories.

"Why was Brand's shield covered?" he asked Cralto, one of the older hands.

Cralto shrugged. "It just was," he said. "Everyone I've ever talked with about it agrees on that."

"Was it a magic shield?" Garion persisted.

"It may have been," Cralto said, "but I've never heard anyone say so. All I know is that when Brand uncovered his shield, Kal Torak dropped his own shield, and Brand stabbed his sword into Kal Torak's head through the eye, or so I am told."

Garion shook his head stubbornly. "I don't understand," he said. "How would something like that have made Kal Torak afraid?"

"I can't say," Cralto told him. "I've never heard anyone explain it."

Despite his dissatisfaction with the story, Garion quite quickly agreed to Rundorig's rather simple plan to re-enact the duel. After a day or so of posturing and banging at each other with sticks to simulate swords, Garion decided that they needed some equipment to make the game more enjoyable. Two kettles and two large pot lids mysteriously disappeared from Aunt Pol's kitchen; and Garion and Rundorig, now with helmets and shields, repaired to a quiet place to do war upon each other.

It was all going quite splendidly until Rundorig, who was older, taller and stronger, struck Garion a resounding whack on the head with his wooden sword. The rim of the kettle cut into Garion's eyebrow, and the blood began to flow. There was a sudden ringing in Garion's ears, and a kind of boiling exaltation surged up in his veins as he rose to his feet from the ground.

He never knew afterward quite what happened. He had only sketchy memories of shouting defiance at Kal Torak in words which sprang to his lips and which even he did not understand. Rundorig's familiar and somewhat foolish face was no longer the face before him but rather was replaced by something hideously maimed and ugly. In a fury Garion struck at that face again and again with fire seething in his brain.

And then it was over. Poor Rundorig lay at his feet, beaten senseless by the enraged attack. Garion was horrified at what he had done, but at the same time there was the fiery taste of victory in his mouth.

Later, in the kitchen, where all injuries on the farm were routinely taken, Aunt Pol tended their wounds with only minimal comments about them. Rundorig seemed not to be seriously hurt, though his face had begun to swell and turn purple in several places and he had difficulty focusing his eyes at first. A few cold cloths on his head and one of Aunt Pol's potions quickly restored him.

The cut on Garion's brow, however, required a bit more attention. She had Durnik hold the boy down and then she took needle and thread and sewed up the cut as calmly as she would have repaired a rip in a sleeve, all the while ignoring the howls from her patient. All in all, she seemed much more concerned about the dented kettles and battered pot lids than about the war wounds of the two boys.

When it was over, Garion had a headache and was taken up to bed.

"At least I beat Kal Torak," he told Aunt Pol somewhat drowsily.

She looked at him sharply.

"Where did you hear about Torak?" she demanded.

"It's Kal Torak, Aunt Pol," Garion explained patiently.

"Answer me."

"The farmers were telling stories-old Cralto and the others-about Brand and Vo Mimbre and Kal Torak and all the rest. That's what Rundorig and I were playing. I was Brand and he was Kal Torak. I didn't get to uncover my shield, though. Rundorig hit me on the head before we got that far."

"I want you to listen to me, Garion," Aunt Pol said, "and I want you to listen carefully. You are never to speak the name of Torak again."

"It's Kal Torak, Aunt Pol," Garion explained again, "not just Torak."

Then she hit him - which she had never done before. The slap across his mouth surprised him more than it hurt, for she did not hit very hard.

"You will never speak the name of Torak again. Neverl" she said. "This is important, Garion. Your safety depends on it. I want your promise."

"You don't have to get so angry about it," he said in an injured tone.

"Promise."

"All right, I promise. It was only a game."

"A very foolish one," Aunt Pol said. "You might have killed Rundorig."

"What about me?" Garion protested.

"You were never in any danger," she told him. "Now go to sleep."

And as he dozed fitfully, his head light from his injury and the strange, bitter drink his aunt had given him, he seemed to hear her deep, rich voice saying, "Garion, my Garion, you're too young yet." And later, rising from deep sleep as a fish rises toward the silvery surface of the water, he seemed to hear her call, "Father, I need you." Then he plunged again into a troubled sleep, haunted by a dark figure of a man on a black horse who watched his every movement with a cold animosity and something that hovered very near the edge of fear; and behind that dark figure he had always known to be there but had never overtly acknowledged, even to Aunt Pol, the maimed and ugly face he had briefly seen or imagined in the fight with Rundorig loomed darkly, like the hideous fruit of an unspeakable evil tree. Harry truly remembered after being born into this world as Garion was the kitchen at Faldor's farm. For all the rest of his current life he had a special warm feeling for kitchens and those peculiar sounds and smells that seemed somehow to combine into a bustling seriousness that had to do with love and food and comfort and security and, above all, home. No matter how high Garion rose in life, he never forgot that all his memories in this life began in that kitchen.

* * *

A/N-2:The Seventh Son of Rhea: Preview

I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. She had looked pretty much the same way I did now. Then something happened – it felt as if my mind was expanding - Information of Magic, the Hunt and Wilderness, All Knowledge , and the Ways and Training of a Warrior was being put straight into my mind like one would copy and paste something on a computer; my body felt as if I was submerged in to a pool of magma.

* * *

Third Person: Narrator POV.

* * *

After Athena said her peace everyone fell silent to let Percy think on his decision. But then 5 minutes later they all saw him got rigid and his body start glowing a bright emerald green just as they felt 4 powerful beings coming. In a flash of divine light that caused the demigods to look away for a few second and then what they saw caused everyone to gape.

There in front of them stood Sally Jackson wearing a Greek toga and cloak with the name 'Rhea: Titaness of Fertility, Motherhood, Generation, Comfort, Blessing, and Ease' on the left breast of the cloak with the Fates standing behind her.


	3. Chapter 2: Sendaria - Two: Edited 6-21

A/N:

Spoiler- Proteus is The Main God of the Magical Realms of Earth. The reason Merlin and Salazar are so powerful but not over powerful in mortal form is that Harry restricts his power to his biological Wiccan and sorcery powers and abilities. Allen Halliwell is 'Harry Potter'; this is how Albus became a friend of the Main Warren Bloodline. And Garion is a boy of Black hair with Blonde highlights and Green speckled blue.

Chapter 2: Sendaria- Two – Harry's Story

Garion recalled it was about three months before his 9th name-day, when the storyteller appeared once again at the gates of Faldor's farm and the memories of a past life began to come forth deep within his subconscious mind. The story teller, who seemed not to have have a proper name as other men do – though his mind keeps pulling up a name by the way of 'Albus Dumbledore', was a thoroughly disreputable old man. The knees of his hose were patched and his mismatched shoes were out at the toes. His long-sleeved woolen tunic was belted about the waist with a piece of rope, and his hood, a curious garment not normally worn in that part of Sendaria and one which Garion thought quite fine with its loosely fitting yoke covering shoulders , back and chest, was spotted and soiled with spilled food and drink. Only his cloak seemed relatively new. The old storyteller's white hair was cropped quite close, as was his beard. His fas was strong, a kind of angularity to it, and his features provided no clue to his background. He did not resemble Arend nor Cherek, Aglar nor Drasnian, Rivan nor Tolnedran, but seem to derive from some racial stock long since forgotten. His eyes were a deep and merry blue, forever young and forever full of mischief with an eternal twinkle to them.

For as long as Garion could remember and more than likely even before that, the storyteller would appear from time to time at Faldor's farm and was always welcome. He was in truth rootless vagabond who made his way in the world telling stories. His stories were not always new, but but the was a special kind of magic in his telling of them. How voice could roll like thunder or hush down into a zephyr-like whisper. He could imitate the voices of a dozen men at once; whistle so like a bird that the birds themselves would come to him to hear what had to say; and when he imitated the howl of a wolf, the sound could raise the hair on the backs of his listeners' necks and strike a chill into their hearts like the depths of a Drasnian winter. He could make the sound of rain and of wind and even, most miraculously, the sound of snow falling. His stories were so life-like that the sounds that he made would come alive, and through the sound and the words with which he wove the tales, sight and smell and the very strange times and places seemed to also come to life for his spellbound listeners. For Garion through-out the telling of each story, it felt as if his entire being seem to come forth and listen; in tune with every word, and often, at the end of a story he felt tired as if coming inside from playing for several hours and yet strangely wanting more.

All of these stories he gave freely in exchange for a few meals, a few tankards of ale, and warm spot in the hay barn in which to sleep. He roamed about the world seemingly as free of possessions as the birds.

Between the storyteller and Aunt Pol there seemed to be a sort of hidden recognition. She had always viewed his coming with a kind of wry acceptance, knowing, it seemed, that ultimate treasures of her kitchen were not safe so long as he lurked in the vicinity. Loaves and cakes had a way of disappearing when he was around, and his quick knife, always ready, could divest the most carefully prepared goose of a pair of drumsticks and a generous slab of breast meat with three swift slices when her back was turned. She called him "Old Wolf," and his appearances at the gate of Faldor's farm marked the resumption of a contest which had obviously been going on for years. He flattered her outrageously even as he stole from her. Offered cookies or dark brown bread, he would politely refuse and then steal half a plateful before the platter had moved out of his reach. Her beer pantry and wine cellar might as well have been delivered into his hands immediately upon his appearance at the gate. He seemed to delight in pilferage, and if she watched him with steely eyes, he found quite easily a dozen confederates willing to sack her kitchen in exchange for a single story.

Lamentably, among his most able pupils was the boy Garion. Often, driven to distraction by the necessity of watching at once and old thief and a fledgling one, Aunt Pol would arm herself with a broom and drive them both from her kitchen with hard words and resounding blows. And the old storyteller, laughing, would flee with the boy to some secluded place where they would feast on the fruits of their pilferage and the old man, tasting frequently from a flagon of stolen wine or beer, would regale his student with stories out of the dim past.

The best stories, of course, were saved for the dining hall when, after the evening meal was over and the plates had pushed back, the old man would rise from his place and carry his listeners off into a world of 'Magical' enchantment.

"Tell us of the beginnings, my old friend," Faldor, always pious, said one evening, "and of the Gods."

"Of the beginnings and the Gods," the old man mused. "A worthy subject, Faldor, but a dry and dusty one…"

"I've noticed that you find all subjects dry and dusty, Old Wolf," Aunt Pol said, going to the barrel and drawing off a tankard of foamy beer for him.

Garion felt a strong compulsion and a strange voice urging him to speak, and so he did.

"Excuse me – Mister Wolf, Master Faldor, Aunt Pol… if I may; I had a a need to bring up this dream I've been having every night for as long as I can remember…"

Hearing this caused Mister Wolf and Aunt Pol to raise an eyebrow each in surprise while Master Faldor looked on curiously. Getting a nod of encouragement from said people, he began with his voice taking on a mature beyond his years quality causing EVERYONE to become captivated by it.

"It all started one night in a house like this bit more… advanced looking with three people; two adults- an young man and a equally young woman both looked to be married with the third being their child of what looked to be about a year old.

 _The young man was tall with spectacles on his face framing sharp hazel eye, his hair was pitch black and messy hair. He wore a strange tunic and even stranger leggings. The young woman was tall for her age with long silky vivid red hair with piercing green eyes that shone with vast intelligence. She wore a beautiful gold nightgown._

 _On this particular night, the young man was using his wand; shrunken staff? I don't know… to entertain his young son by shooting colored magical sparks from it, while his wife took a bath and got ready for bed. Unbeknownst to the pair, the young woman was leaning on the door frame arms crossed over her bosom watching her two boys playing and lets it go on for a while longer. After a time she flicked her wrist and whispered 'tempus' causing a mist to come out of her palm and hover a foot above it then formed words that said '10:00pm; Saturday Night- October 31. 1981: All Hallow's Eve' with a sigh she pushes of the frame then calls out in a velvety smooth voice. 'James, it's Harry's bedtime and ours as well, Father is coming over first thing in the morning.'_

 _Tossing his wand onto the couch, the man now known as James picked up his son as he rose to his feet and turned toward the entry way where his wife was now waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. He made it halfway across the hall when his mental connection to the wards beckoned to him and identified which wards were tripped. The moment he identified them his eyes widened in horror; his best friend and secret keeper willingly lead Lord Voldemort onto the property, then with a swift move he tossed Harry to his Wife while crying out, 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!'_

 _Sending a praying to Lady Hestia with the intent to protect his family, his hands engulfed in green fire._

 _Lily caught her son seconds later just as James' words fully registered to her, she then turns and flee up the stairs just as the front door was blasted off its hinges flying towards James only to be disintegrated by Greek Fire Ball. After the dust settles James sets his sights once again on a man that looked almost exactly like his Uncle Charlus except the difference was the long hair and red eyes._

 _However, before he could throw another fireball – Voldemort spoke two damning words in a spell, 'Avada Kedavra'. The Green Killing Curse sped toward James and engulfed him, then like a puppet with its strings cut; James dropped boneless to the floor with a vacant eyed stare._

 _With a satisfied smirk, Voldemort then preceded up the stairs; in his haste he did not see the young Potter Lord glow a sea green and Lord Poseidon appears in his place only tobe called away leaving a cadaver in his place._

 _Instead of rushing out the back door and crossing the wards to apparate to Hogwarts, upon catching Harry and processing her husband's words. She rushes up the stairway and into Harry's Nursery to complete the protection ritual that her Grandmother Hecate gave her in a dream the day of Harry's first birthday. With a quick flick of her wrist, she casts an Ancient Egyptian Door/Entrance Sealing Spell that the Priests of Thoth and Isis used to seal the tombs of dead and honored Pharaohs while putting Harry in his crib and. And just in time for the Voldemort to blast the door open. Turning around and placing herself straight in front of the crib._

 _'Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –'_

 _'Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!'_

 _'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —'_

 _'This is my last warning —'_

 _'Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything...'_

 _Sneering in disgust at the pitiful display, Riddle lifted his wand and shouted, 'Avada Kedavra.'_

 _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

 _Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere._

 _The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that._

 _When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair._

 _None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window._

 _At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive._

 _It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no,lookingat the sign; cats couldn't read mapsorsigns. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day._

 _But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt — these people were obviously collecting for something … yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills._

 _Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that 't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery._

 _He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying._

 _'The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —'_

 _'— yes, their son, Harry —'_

 _Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it._

 _He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking … no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephewwascalled Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — ifhe'dhada sister like that … but all the same, those people in cloaks …_

 _He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door._

 _'Sorry,' he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, 'Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!'_

 _And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off._

 _Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination._

 _As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw — and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes._

 _'Shoo!' said Mr. Dursley loudly._

 _The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife._

 _Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ('Won't!'). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:_

 _'And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' The newscaster allowed himself a grin. 'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?'_

 _'Well, Ted,' said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.'_

 _Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters …_

 _Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'_

 _As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister._

 _'No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'_

 _'Funny stuff on the news,' Mr. Dursley mumbled. 'Owls … shooting stars … and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today …'_

 _'So?' snapped Mrs. Dursley._

 _'Well, I just thought … maybe … it was something to do with … you know …hercrowd.'_

 _Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter.' He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, 'Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?'_

 _'I suppose so,' said Mrs. Dursley stiffly._

 _'What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?'_

 _'Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.'_

 _'Oh, yes,' said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.'_

 _He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something._

 _Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did … if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it._

 _The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potterswereinvolved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affectthem. …_

 _How very wrong he was._

 _Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all._

 _A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed._

 _Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore._

 _Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.'_

 _He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it._

 _'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'_

 _He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled._

 _'How did you know it was me?' she asked._

 _'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'_

 _'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall._

 _'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'_

 _Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily._

 _'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars. … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'_

 _'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'_

 _'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors.'_

 _She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he reallyhasgone, Dumbledore?'_

 _'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?'_

 _'Awhat?'_

 _'A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'_

 _'No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Whohasgone —'_

 _'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:Voldemort.' Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'_

 _'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right,Voldemort,was frightened of.'_

 _'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'_

 _'Only because you're too — well —nobleto use them.'_

 _'It's lucky its dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'_

 _Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing next to therumorsthat are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'_

 _It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer._

 _'What they'resaying,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're —dead.'_

 _Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped._

 _'Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …'_

 _Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know … I know …' he said heavily._

 _Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone.'_

 _Dumbledore nodded glumly._

 _'It's — it'strue?'faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'_

 _'We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'_

 _Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'_

 _'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell mewhyyou're here, of all places?'_

 _'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'_

 _'You don't mean — youcan'tmean the people who livehere?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!'_

 _'It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'_

 _'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!'_

 _'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'_

 _Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, 'Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it._

 _'Hagrid's bringing him.'_

 _'You think it —wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'_

 _'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore._

 _'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?'_

 _A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them._

 _If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and sowild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets._

 _'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?'_

 _'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir.'_

 _'No problems, were there?'_

 _'No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'_

 _Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning._

 _'Is that where — ?' whispered Professor McGonagall._

 _'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'_

 _'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'_

 _'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with.'_

 _Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house._

 _'Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog._

 _'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall, 'you'll wake the Muggles!'_

 _'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —'_

 _'Yes, yes, its all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out._

 _'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'_

 _'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, 'I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir.'_

 _Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night._

 _'I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply._

 _Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four._

 _'Good luck, Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone._

 _A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley. … He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!'_

 _Ten years later, the Dursley household is dominated by the Dursleys' son, Dudley, who torments and bullies Harry. Dudley is spoiled, while Harry is forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. At the zoo on Dudley's birthday, the glass in front of a boa constrictor exhibit disappears, frightening everyone. Harry is later punished for this incident._

 _Mysterious letters begin arriving for Harry. They worry Mr. Dursley, who tries to keep them from Harry, but the letters keep arriving through every crack in the house. Finally, he flees with his family to a secluded island shack on the eve of Harry's eleventh birthday. At midnight, they hear a large bang on the door and Hagrid enters. Hagrid hands Harry an admissions letter to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry learns that the Dursleys have tried to deny Harry's wizardry all these years._

 _The next day, Hagrid takes Harry to London to shop for school supplies. First they go to the wizard bank, Gringotts, where Harry learns that his parents have left him a hefty supply of money. They shop on the wizards' commercial street known as Diagon Alley, where Harry is fitted for his school uniform. Harry buys books, ingredients for potions, and, finally, a magic wand—the companion wand to the evil Voldemort's._

 _A month later, Harry goes to the train station and catches his train to Hogwarts on track nine and three quarters. On the train, Harry befriends other first-year students like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, a Muggle girl chosen to attend Hogwarts. At school, the first-years take turns putting on the "Sorting Hat" to find out in which residential house they will live. Harry fears being assigned to the sinister Slytherin house, but he, Ron, and Hermione end up in the noble Gryffindor house._

 _As the school year gets underway, Harry discovers that his Potions professor, Snape, does not like him. Hagrid reassures Harry that Snape has no reason to dislike him. During their first flying lesson on broomsticks, the students are told to stay grounded while the teacher takes an injured boy named Neville to the hospital. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin bully, snatches Neville's prized toy and flies off with it to the top of a tree. Harry flies after him. Malfoy throws the ball in the air, and Harry speeds downward, making a spectacular catch. Professor McGonagall witnesses this incident. Instead of punishing Harry, she recommends that he play Quidditch, a much-loved game that resembles soccer played on broomsticks, for Gryffindor. Later that day, Malfoy challenges Harry to a wizard's duel at midnight. Malfoy doesn't show up at the appointed place, and Harry almost gets in trouble. While trying to hide, he accidentally discovers a fierce three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor in the forbidden third-floor corridor._

 _On Halloween, a troll is found in the building. The students are all escorted back to their dormitories, but Harry and Ron sneak off to find Hermione, who is alone and unaware of the troll. Unwittingly, they lock the troll in the girls' bathroom along with Hermione. Together, they defeat the troll. Hermione tells a lie to protect Harry and Ron from being punished. During Harry's first Quidditch match, his broom jerks out of control. Hermione notices Snape staring at Harry and muttering a curse. She concludes that he is jinxing Harry's broom, and she sets Snape's clothes on fire. Harry regains control of the broom and makes a spectacular play to win the Quidditch match._

 _For Christmas, Harry receives his father's invisibility cloak, and he explores the school, unseen, late at night. He discovers the Mirror of Erised, which displays the deepest desire of whoever looks in it. Harry looks in it and sees his parents alive. After Christmas, Harry, Ron, and Hermione begin to unravel the mysterious connection between a break-in at Gringotts and the three-headed guard dog. They learn that the dog is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, which is capable of providing eternal life and unlimited wealth to its owner and belongs to Nicolas Flamel, Dumbledore's old partner._

 _A few weeks later, Hagrid wins a dragon egg in a poker game. Because it is illegal to own dragons, Harry, Ron, and Hermione contact Ron's older brother, who studies dragons. They arrange to get rid of the dragon but get caught. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are severely punished, and Gryffindor is docked 150 points. Furthermore, part of their punishment is to go into the enchanted forest with Hagrid to find out who has been killing unicorns recently. In the forest, Harry comes upon a hooded man drinking unicorn blood. The man tries to attack Harry, but Harry is rescued by a friendly centaur who tells him that his assailant was Voldemort. Harry also learns that it is Voldemort who has been trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone._

 _Harry decides that he must find the stone before Voldemort does. He, Ron, and Hermione sneak off that night to the forbidden third-floor corridor. They get past the guard dog and perform many impressive feats as they get closer and closer to the stone. Harry ultimately finds himself face to face with Quirrell, who announces that Harry must die. Knowing that Harry desires to find the stone, Quirrell puts Harry in front of the Mirror of Erised and makes him state what he sees. Harry sees himself with the stone in his pocket, and at that same moment he actually feels it in his pocket. But he tells Quirrell that he sees something else. A voice tells Quirrell that the boy is lying and requests to speak to Harry face to face. Quirrell removes his turban and reveals Voldemort's face on the back of his head. Voldemort, who is inhabiting Quirrell's body, instructs Quirrell to kill Harry, but Quirrell is burned by contact with the boy. A struggle ensues and Harry passes out._

 _When Harry regains consciousness, he is in the hospital with Dumbledore. Dumbledore explains that he saved Harry from Quirrell just in time. He adds that he and Flamel have decided to destroy the stone. Harry heads down to the end-of-year banquet, where Slytherin is celebrating its seventh consecutive win of the house championship cup. Dumbledore gets up and awards many last-minute points to Gryffindor for the feats of Harry and his friends, winning the house cup for Gryffindor. Harry returns to London to spend the summer with the Dursleys._

 _Harry was spending a miserable summer with his only remaining family, the Dursleys. During a dinner party hosted by his uncle and aunt, Harry is visited by Dobby, a house-elf. Dobby warns Harry not to return to Hogwarts, the magical school for wizards that Harry attended the previous year. Harry politely disregards the warning, and Dobby wreaks havoc in the kitchen, infuriating the Dursleys. The Dursleys angrily imprison Harry in his room for the rest of the summer. Luckily, Harry's friend Ron Weasley steals Harry away in a flying car, and Harry happily spends the rest of the summer at the Weasley home._

 _While shopping for school supplies with the Weasleys, Harry has two unfortunate encounters. He first encounters Lockhart, one of his teachers, who demands to be in a photo shoot with Harry. Harry then encounters Lucius Malfoy, the evil father of one of Harry's enemies, who almost starts a fight with Mr. Weasley. As Harry prepares to return to Hogwarts, he finds that he and Ron are unable to enter the magically invisible train platform, so they fly the Weasley car to Hogwarts. They land messily, and both boys are given detentions. Lockhart, who believes Harry flew the car to get attention, lectures Harry._

 _Quidditch practices begin and Draco Malfoy is the new Slytherin seeker. On the field, he calls Hermione a "mudblood," insulting her Muggle heritage. After taunting Hermione, Draco is the suspect when, on Halloween night, someone petrifies the school caretaker's cat and writes a threatening message. Before the cat is attacked, Harry twice hears an eerie voice. He hears it first during his detention and second during a party, moments before the cat is attacked. Everybody in the school is alarmed. By doing some research, Harry, Ron, and Hermione learn that fifty years ago a chamber at Hogwarts was opened and a student was killed._

 _Playing for Gryffindor, Harry wins the Quidditch match against Slytherin. During the game, an enchanted ball hits Harry and causes him to lose the bones in his arm. Dobby, a house elf, has enchanted the ball in an effort to have Harry injured and sent home. That night, Harry sees the body of a first-year who has been petrified arrive at the hospital. Soon after, Lockhart begins a dueling club. During the first meeting, Harry terrifies his fellow students by speaking in Parseltongue to a snake. Harry's ability frightens the others because only the heir of Slytherin, who is responsible for opening the chamber, would have the ability to converse with snakes. Harry comes under further suspicion when he stumbles upon the petrified bodies of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly- Headless Nick._

 _Determined to catch the culprit, Ron, Harry and Hermione brew a potion called Polyjuice. The potion allows them to assume the bodies of Slytherins and question Malfoy on the Chamber of Secrets. They find out that Malfoy is not the heir of Slytherin. No more attacks occur for a while, and right before Valentine's Day, Harry finds a diary in the broken toilet. The diary belongs to a ghost named Moaning Myrtle who haunts the girls' restroom. Harry writes in the diary, which responds by writing back. Through this dialogue, Harry meets Tom Riddle, a boy who many years before had accused Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secrets._

 _Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl are mysteriously petrified. Harry and Ron venture out of the castle to question Hagrid. Before they reach Hagrid, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Lucius Malfoy remove Dumbledore and Hagrid from Hogwarts. As Hagrid is led away, he instructs the boys that by following the spiders, they can find out about the Chamber monster. Several nights later, Harry and Ron sneak into the Forbidden Forest to follow the spiders. They discover the monster who killed the girl fifty years before was not a spider, that the girl's body was found in a bathroom, and that Hagrid is innocent. The boys are almost killed by a colony of giant spiders. As they escape, Harry and Ron decide that Moaning Myrtle must have been the girl killed by the monster._

 _A few days later, Ron and Harry discover a piece of paper with a description of a basilisk on it in Hermione's frozen hand. They deduce the Chamber monster is a basilisk. Before the boys can act on their knowledge, the teachers announce that Ginny Weasley has been taken into the chamber. Ron, Harry, and Lockhart slide down a secret passage in Myrtle's bathroom to underground tunnels. When Lockhart accidentally curses himself, Ron helps him and Harry leaves them behind. Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets and encounters Ginny's still body and Tom Riddle. Tom turns out to be a younger version of Voldemort, who has been enchanting Ginny through his journal. Harry calls for help from Dumbledore. A phoenix and a magic hat arrive. Tom summons a basilisk, but the phoenix punctures its eyes. The hat produces a sword, which Harry uses to kill the giant snake. Harry sticks a basilisk fang through the diary, destroying Tom. Ginny wakes up._

 _Harry explains his adventure to Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy storms into the office with his house-elf, Dobby, and Harry frees Dobby from by tricking Lucius into giving Dobby a sock. All is well in the castle as the students leave for their summer vacations._

 _The night before Harry's thirteenth birthday, when he receives gifts by Owl Post from his friends at school. The next morning at breakfast, Harry sees on television that a man named Black is on the loose from prison. At this time, Aunt Marge comes to stay with the Dursleys, and she insults Harry's parents numerous times. Harry accidentally causes her to inflate. Harry leaves the Dursley's house and is picked up by the Knight Bus, but only after an alarming sighting of a large, black dog. The Knight Bus drops Harry off at Diagon Alley, where he is greeted by Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He rents a room and awaits the start of school. In Diagon Alley, Harry finishes his schoolwork, admires a Firebolt broomstick in the window of a shop, and after some time, finds his friends Ron and Hermione. At a pet shop, Hermione buys a cat named Crookshanks, who chases Scabbers, Ron's aging pet rat. Ron is most displeased. The night before they all head off to Hogwarts, Harry overhears Ron's parents discussing the fact that Sirius Black is after Harry._

 _The students board the Hogwarts Express train and are stopped once by an entity called a Dementor. Harry faints and is revived by Professor Lupin, the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Soon afterward, the students arrive at Hogwarts and classes begin. In divination class, Professor Trelawney foresees Harry's death by reading tealeaves and finding the representation of a Grim, a large black dog symbolizing death. In the care of magical creatures class, Hagrid introduces the students to Hippogriffs, large, deeply dignified crosses between horses and eagles. Malfoy insults one of these beasts, Buckbeak, and is attacked. Malfoy drags out the injury in an attempt to have Hagrid fired and Buckbeak put to sleep. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin leads the class in a defeat of a Boggart, which changes shape to appear as the viewer's greatest fear. For Lupin, it turns into an orb, for Ron, a spider. Harry doesn't have a chance to fight it._

 _During a Hogwarts visit to Hogsmeade, a wizard village which Harry is unable to visit because he has no permission slip, Harry has tea with Professor Lupin. Harry discovers that the reason he wasn't allowed to fight the Boggart was that Lupin had worried that it would take the shape of Voldemort. This concern catches Harry by surprise, because Harry had been thinking even more fearfully about the awful Dementors. Snape brings Lupin a steaming potion, which Lupin drinks, much to Harry's alarm. Later that night, Sirius Black breaks into Hogwarts and destroys the Fat Lady portrait that guards Gryffindor Tower. The students spend the night sleeping in the Great Hall while the teachers search the castle. Soon afterwards, Quidditch moves into full swing, and Gryffindor House plays against Hufflepuff. During the game, Harry spies the large black dog, and seconds later he sees a hoard of Dementors. He loses consciousness and falls off his broomstick. Harry wakes to find that his trusty broomstick had flown into the Whomping Willow and been smashed in his fall, and the game itself had lost. Later, Harry learns from Lupin that the Dementors affect Harry so much because Harry's past is so horrible._

 _During the next Hogsmeade visit, from which Harry is forbidden, Fred and George Weasley give Harry the Marauder's map, written by the mysterious quartet of Moony, Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot. This map leads him through a secret passageway into Hogsmeade, where he rejoins Ron and Hermione. Inside the Hogsmeade tavern, Harry overhears Cornelius Fudge discussing Sirius Black's responsibility for Harry's parents' deaths, as well as for the death of another Hogwarts student, Peter Pettigrew, who was blown to bits, leaving only a finger. Back at Hogwarts, Harry learns that Hagrid received a notice saying that Buckbeak, the hippogriff who attacked Malfoy, is going to be put on trial, and Hagrid is inconsolable. The winter holidays roll around. For Christmas, Harry receives a Firebolt, the most impressive racing broomstick in the world. Much to his and Ron's dismay, Hermione reports the broomstick to Professor McGonagall, who takes it away out of fear that it may have been sent (and cursed) by Sirius Black._

 _After the holidays, Harry begins working with Professor Lupin to fight Dementors with the Patronus charm; he is moderately successful, but still not entirely confident in his ability to ward them off. Soon before the game against Ravenclaw, Harry's broomstick is returned to him, and as Ron takes it up to the dormitory, he discovers evidence that Scabbers has been eaten by Crookshanks. Ron is furious at Hermione. Soon afterwards, Gryffindor plays Ravenclaw in Quidditch. Harry, on his Firebolt, triumphs, winning the game. Once all the students have gone to bed, Sirius Black breaks into Harry's dormitory and slashes the curtain around Ron's bed. Several days later, Hagrid invites Harry and Ron over for tea and scolds them for shunning Hermione on account of Scabbers and the Firebolt. They feel slightly guilty, but not terrible. Soon Harry, under his invisibility cloak, meets Ron during a Hogsmeade trip; when he returns, Snape catches him and confiscates his Marauder's Map. Lupin saves Harry from Snape's rage, but afterwards he reprimands him severely for risking his safety for "a bag of magic tricks." As Harry leaves Lupin's office, he runs into Hermione, who informs him that Buckbeak's execution date has been set. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are reconciled in their efforts to help Hagrid. Around this time, Hermione is exceptionally stressed by all of her work, and in a day she slaps Malfoy for picking on Hagrid and she quits Divination, concluding that Professor Trelawney is a great fraud. Days later, Gryffindor beats Slytherin in a dirty game of Quidditch, winning the Cup._

 _Exams roll around, and during Harry's pointless Divination exam, Professor Trelawney predicts the return of Voldemort's servant before midnight. Ron, Hermione, and Harry shield themselves in Harry's invisibility cloak and head off to comfort Hagrid before the execution. While at his cabin, Hermione discovers Scabbers in Hagrid's milk jug. They leave, and Buckbeak is executed. As Ron, Harry, Harry and Hermione are leaving Hagrid's house and reeling from the sound of the axe, the large black dog approaches them, pounces on Ron, and drags him under the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione and Crookshanks dash down after them; oddly, Crookshanks knows the secret knob to press to still the flailing tree. They move through an underground tunnel and arrive at the Shrieking Shack. They find that the black dog has turned into Sirius Black and is in a room with Ron. Harry, Ron, and Hermione manage to disarm Black, and before Harry can kill Black, avenging his parents' deaths, Professor Lupin enters the room and disarms him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are aghast as Lupin and Black exchange a series of nods and embrace._

 _Once the three students calm down enough to listen, Lupin and Black explain everything. Lupin is a werewolf who remains tame through a special steaming potion made for him by Snape. While Lupin was a student at Hogwarts, his best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, became animagi (humans able to take on animal forms) so that they could romp the grounds with Lupin at the full moon. They explain how Snape once followed Lupin toward his transformation site in a practical joke set up by Sirius, and was rescued narrowly by James Potter. At this moment, Snape reveals himself from underneath Harry's dropped invisibility cloak, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione disarm him, rendering him unconscious. Lupin and Black then explain that the real murderer of Harry's parents is not Black, but Peter Pettigrew, who has been presumed dead but really hidden all these years disguised as Scabbers. Lupin transforms Scabbers into Pettigrew, who squeals and hedges but ultimately confesses, revealing himself to be Voldemort's servant, and Black to be innocent. They all travel back to Hogwarts, but at the sight of the full moon, Lupin, who has forgotten to take his controlling tonic (the steaming liquid), turns into a werewolf. Sirius Black responds by turning into the large black dog in order to protect Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Lupin. As Black returns from driving the werewolf into the woods, a swarm of Dementors approaches, and Black is paralyzed with fear. One of the Dementors prepares to suck the soul out of Harry, whose patronus charm is simply not strong enough. Out of somewhere comes a patronus that drives the Dementors away. Harry faints._

 _Harry awakens in the hospital wing to hear Snape and Cornelius Fudge discussing the fact that Sirius Black is about to be given the fatal Dementor's Kiss. Harry and Hermione protest, claiming Black's innocence, but to no avail; then Dumbledore enters the room, shoos out the others, and mysteriously suggests that Harry and Hermione travel back through Hermione's time-turning device, and save both Black and Buckbeak. Hermione turns her hour-glass necklace back three turns, and Harry and Hermione are thrust into the past, where they rescue Buckbeak shortly before his execution. From a hiding place in the forest, Harry watches the Dementor sequence and discovers that he had been the one who conjured the patronus, and he is touched and confused to note that his patronus had taken the shape of a stag that he recognizes instantly as Prongs, his father's animagi form. After saving his past self from the Dementors, Harry and Hermione fly to the tower where Black is imprisoned, and they rescue Black, sending him away to freedom on Buckbeak's back. The next day, Harry is saddened to learn that Professor Lupin is leaving Hogwarts because of the previous night's scare. Dumbledore meets with Harry and gives him wise fatherly advice on the events that have happened. On the train ride home, Harry receives an owl- post letter from Sirius that contains a Hogsmeade permission letter, words of confirmation that he is safe in hiding with Buckbeak and that he was, in fact, the sender of the Firebolt, and a small pet owl for Ron. Harry feels slightly uplifted as he returns to spend his summer with the Dursleys._

 _A couple weeks to a month later, Harry Potter wakes up in the night with a throbbing pain in the scar Voldemort gave him. He worries that Voldemort is nearby, and he writes to Sirius Black, his godfather, mentioning the pain in his scar._

 _The next morning Harry's Uncle Vernon receives a letter from the Weasleys asking Harry to join them at the Quidditch World Cup, and Vernon grudgingly agrees to let Harry go. The following day, the Weasleys arrive in the Dursleys' boarded-up fireplace to pick up Harry. The Weasley twins "accidentally" leave a trick toffee on the ground, which Dudley eats, causing his tongue to engorge itself. The Dursleys panic and throw things at Mr. Weasley as the Weasley boys and Harry exit through the fireplace. Harry arrives at The Burrow, the Weasley household, and there he meets for the two eldest Weasley brothers, Bill and Charlie, and there, Mrs. Weasley berates the twins for making Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and giving them to Dudley._

 _Early the next morning, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione head off to the Quidditch World Cup. They travel by Portkey, a process that involves using a piece of trash as a touchstone for warping across space. They use the same Portkey as Cedric Diggory, another Hogwarts student, and his dad. Together they are carried to the World Cup campground. Upon arrival, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione head off to pitch their tent. Soon, Ludo Bagman arrives, jubilant at the festivities, and makes a wager with the twins on the outcome of the Cup. Soon afterward, Mr. Crouch arrives, throwing Percy into a great reverent fuss. Before they leave, they allude to a mysterious event that will happen at Hogarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione buy souvenirs and troop to the Top Box, where they meet Winky, a house-elf who is saving a seat for her master. The game begins, after a show from the respective mascots. In the end, Ireland wins, but Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, catches the Snitch._

 _The night after the game, a crowd of Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort who escaped punishment, torture four Muggles by levitating them in the air. Harry, Hermione and Ron escape by fleeing into the woods, where Harry discovers that his wand is missing. Moments later someone fires the Dark Mark (the sign of Voldemort) using his or her wand. Winky the house-elf is found holding a wand at the scene of the crime. Mayhem ensues at the Ministry of Magic through the week._

 _Ron receives horrible second-hand robes from his mother and is upset. Amos Diggory brings news that a man named Mad-Eye Moody attacked an intruder at his house. Mr. Weasley runs to the Ministry to sort everything out. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione take taxis to the train station and board the train to Hogwarts. Upon arriving, after the Sorting ceremony and in the middle of dinner in the Hogwarts Great Hall, Dumbledore announces that the Triwizard Tournament between schools will take place this year at Hogwarts, and also that Mad-Eye Moody will be the new teacher of defense against the dark arts._

 _Mad-Eye Moody is a competent teacher. He turns Malfoy into a ferret for trying to attack Harry while Harry's back is turned. In class, Moody teaches Gryffindor the three unforgivable curses, Imperius, Cruciatus, and Avada Kedavra (the curse that killed Harry's parents). Meanwhile, Hermione founds a society that advocates freeing house-elves, who are slaves. She asks Harry and Ron to wear badges. As Defense Against the Dark Arts progresses, Harry learns to successfully ward off the Imperius Curse._

 _In late October, the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive, and Ron is thrilled to see that Viktor Krum, a famous Quidditch player, has come with Durmstrang. On halloween night, the Goblet of Fire spits out the names of the champions who will compete in the Triwizard Tournament; along with Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum._

 _'Excellent!' Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. 'Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —'_

 _But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him._

 _The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment._

 _Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out —_

 _'Harry Potter.'_

 _Albus, Minerva, Filius, and Poppy closed their eyes for just a second in resignation at this development when nine months worth of memories flooded into Minerva, Filius, and Poppy's minds, but all three of them managed to recover quickly and almost unnoticed except for Albus and Severus Snape; though two of them were looking for it. Before they could say anything the Great Hall doors slammed open and in came the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement- Madam Amelia Shacklebolt-Bones and her Auror Bodyguard and Husband- Master Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt-Bones, whose hand was outstretched while walk up to the Faculty dais and time stopped for the students._

 _Upon reaching and ascending the dais, Amelia with a twitch her finger raised a Privacy ward for the dais and spoke, 'Albus, King and I found another copy of James and Lilly's Will in my manor's office…' Her eyes catching sight of the piece of Parchment amended. 'And we're too late it seem for it to be enacted. Bollocks.'_

 _Minerva having recovered from the shock of seeing her and Albus' only Son and heir apparent from being named into the tournament through an unbreakable contract._

 _'What is it, Amelia?'_

 _'Two sets of Godparents. All of them magically bound.'_

 _Barty Crouch watched interestedly and asked, 'Who?'_

 _Kingsley spoke in his slow deep voice, 'The First set was Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom… And the Second set is Amelia and I.'_

 _Causing everyone of the faculty except Albus, Minevra, Filius and Poppy to gasp._

 _In an effort to keep Harry's true parentage from getting out, Albus spoke into the minds of Filius, Poppy, Amelia, Kingsley, and Minerva; -Calm down, everyone. We will go through the proceeding as planned.-_

 _To Severus and Amelia, -Keep an eye on Alastor, he's not acting himself. Do Not Act until I say so.-_

 _To Kingsley and Amelia, -Meet us in the Room of Requirements. And let Harry know.-_

 _With that Amelia dropped the ward and Albus rendered her and Kingsley invisible to the students while wiping the memories of Amelia and Kingsley from almost everyone on the dais._

~~~5363: Faldor's Farm~~~

Garion paused to catch his breath when the dry voice in his mind that sometimes spoke to him, told him, 'Garion, your getting ahead of yourself. The story truly began the night your sister and her husband died not Fourth Year, remember?'

Author Note:

Harry Potter: 14 - Daniel Radcliffe

* * *

From the beginning of this version, I was wracking my brain trying to figure out how to squeezing the fact that Harry was both Allen Halliwell and Rick O'Connell. So I decided this route to keep from having to use a clone and a good way for him to gather knowledge without resorting to the Hidden Repository. so the lives within lives he will develop his true Magical skills. Oh, THIS IS PART OF THE RETELLING but we are seeing it through Garion's eyes as if it was happening now.

A/N Edit- 5\19\16: I decided to do it in accordance with the challenge I made. He will learn the Healing Art's from an AU Elrond in 3000SA.

* * *

Food for Thought: Merlin is the FIRST Sorcerer and Wizard

\- All Houses descended from him.

\- House Emrys is House Slytherin

\- the McGonagall's are of the main Bloodline Squibs of the Wyatt Sorcerers as well as the only surviving Numenorean line from the Ancient world; direct descendants of Aragorn II. Robert McGonagall Seniors mother was the older sister of Leo's Father.

\- The Twins, Tauriel, and Idrial went missing where between TA 3021 and the Final Battle much to her father's horror. Elrohir and Idrial resurfaced under the names of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. Elladan and Tauriel were reborn as Harold and Joanna Halliwell then as Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall as the Later's souls, Magic, and Bodies merge with the Former.

*The Reason I changed the Couple's Aliases around is that Tauriel is Taurnil's Daughter.

\- Elladan and Tauriel went missing where between TA 3021 and the Final Battle much to her father's horror. Elladan and Tauriel resurfaced under the names of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore.

*The Reason I changed the setting is because i don't think the merging would work.

Author's Note- 5/20/16; 5/23/16; **6/21/16** : House Potter is the House of Rahl; Richard, Shota, and Zedd were sent from Alítheia to Earth Prime (In the year 420 C.E.) in the season 2 finale with Richard's Magic restored **then fused with the powers of the Druids though the non-nature related powers such as Shields, Invisibility- unparalleled, Healing, Premonition, Wizard's Fire, and Wizard's Life Fire _are unique to only the Rahl/Potter Line_** and Zedd being merged with his Counterpart- Myrddin Ambrosius aka Proteus, Shota merges with Morgan le Fay, and Richard finds love in Daena Isolde Potter, the only child of Lord Ian Potter.

Next Up:

A Life Within A Life: Magic Has A Sense of Humor - Estimated Publish Date: June 21, 2016


	4. Lives Within A Life: Magic Has A HumorP4

6/5 Author's Note: Apologies for the Simultaneous Double Posting, I had only just catch it when I was editing a paragraph as I was writing Part 2 of the Chapter. There will be multiple time skips in part 2 and as well as in part 3 where we will be focused on her merging with her WoT counterpart Linnea Morgaine Telamon- born 360 years before the Breaking to Lews Therin and a 'Mysterious' Woman after finishing the training she will be getting at the Hall of Servants directly under the Tamyrlin before her father then becoming a Blade Mistress and Blacksmith. She then later died of old age at 935 as well as the first Highest of the Red Ajah[1] before being reborn as Elaina Ospenya- daughter of Tamra Ospenya and her warder. Two months before Gitara's Foretelling Elaina's Past Lifes Memories come back during her Testing for the Shawl after finishing her training she got at the White Tower of Tar Valon along-side Siuan and Moiraine at 17 as the Oldest of the Female Marauders in Saidar who was raised by her aunt Suane for the first 16 and a half years.

8/14;9/16 Author's Note: after some contemplation Linnea's life is to be a behind the scenes story that will show up as memories during the main events of the Belgariad and the Malloreon.

During this Retelling of his past, instead of making an actual chapter for each section, I will be adding onto the existing chapter. So check my Word count every month.

Main Character DOB and Age; Current Date: 5363  
Belgarath: -2000; 7363 yrs old  
Polgara: 2000; 3363 yrs old  
Durnik: 5330; 33 yrs old  
Silk: 5333; 30 yrs old  
Relg: 5335; 28 yrs old  
Barak: 5336; 27 yrs old  
Mandorallen: 5337; 26 yrs old  
Hettar: 5337; 26 yrs old  
Taiba: 5347; 20 yrs old  
Lelldorin: 5352; 11 yrs old  
Garion: 5354 Erastide; 8 yrs old  
Ce'Nedra: 5355 Erastide; 7 yrs old

Part 1: Main Character Cast:  
Harry Potter: Daniel Radcliffe  
Morgana Diana Halliwell/Harry Potter: Adult Form- Gabrielle Reece/Teen Form- Elena Kampouris/Child Form- Kylie Rogers; Born- July 31, 1669  
Evelyn Diana Potter: Tara Moss w/ Red Hair

Recap:  
Garion paused to catch his breath when the dry voice in his mind that sometimes spoke to him, told him, 'Garion, your getting ahead of yourself. The story truly began the night your sister and her husband died not Fourth Year, remember?'

Present:  
~~~5363: Faldor's Farm~~~  
The admonishment caused Garion to mentally blush in embarrassment before apologizing, 'Sorry, Sorry… was getting a bit TOO involved. Now. Where to begin… ah yes…'  
"Err I'm sorry everyone, I seemed to have overshot my target – so I got to back up the story."  
Everyone just chuckled softly as he continued, "This is the night after Lily and James' death…

{Garion's Story}

The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. … He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them. …  
How very wrong he was.  
Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.  
A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.  
Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.  
Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.'  
He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.  
'Fancy seeing you here, Minny.'  
He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.  
'How did you know it was me?' she asked.  
'My dear Wife, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'  
'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.  
'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'  
Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.  
'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'  
'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'  
'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors.'  
She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'  
'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?'  
'A what?'  
'A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'  
'No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —'  
'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.' Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.'  
'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of.'  
'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'  
'Only because you're too — well — noble to use them.'  
'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since you told me you liked my new earmuffs.'  
Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'  
It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.  
'What they're saying,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead.'  
Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.  
'Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus …'  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know … I know …' he said heavily.  
Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone.'  
Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
'It's — it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'  
'We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'  
Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'  
'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?'  
'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'  
'You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!'  
'It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'  
'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!'  
'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'  
Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, 'Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.  
'Hagrid's bringing him.'  
'You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'  
'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.  
'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?'  
A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.  
If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.  
'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?'  
'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir.'  
'No problems, were there?'  
'No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.  
'Is that where—?' whispered Professor McGonagall.  
'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'  
'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'  
'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with.'  
Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.  
'Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.  
'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall, 'you'll wake the Muggles!'  
'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —'  
'Yes, yes, its all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'  
'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, 'I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir.'  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
'I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.  
Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
'Good luck, Harry,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter just before it disappeared beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous. Unseen by anyone as the bundle of blankets began to glow sea green and disappears in a flash and a soul-chilling scream erupts as a black tar-like substance is sucked from the scar and put into an exact duplicate body.

~~October 31, 1670: Forest of Virginia~~~  
Eva watched unseen near the altar waiting for the visitors from the future to arrive with young Charlotte, the Elder Whitelighters had ask her to help if needed but her job was to Protect the child... not that she need any incentive to watch her cousins. They came into view the youngest sister walking beside her two older sisters as they held Charlotte's arms, helping her walk.  
'The Altar,' states Phoebe in relief.  
Piper says trying to keep Charlotte calm, 'Okay, just a little while longer, we're almost there.'  
'I can't.' Charlotte gasps out through a contraction.  
Prue starts to say before being interrupted, 'Yes, you...'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'You can do this.' Prue inserts firmly.  
Charlotte gasps out as she kneels on the ground, 'No! The baby's coming now!'  
'Charlotte… Oh god.'  
Several hours pass by as Eva also known as Evelyn Diana watches waiting for the right time to intercede, she watches as the middle sister kneeling checks the progress of Charlotte's baby as said girl is laying on the ground with a blanket over her.  
'Ok, easy…easy' Piper says soothingly as she gets up to ask Prue and Phoebe, 'Um, it's almost 11:00. Do you think they gave up on us?'  
'Uh...'  
'No, I don't think so,' states Phoebe watching the fire from the witch hunter's torches in the distance.  
'Alright, what do we have?' asks Prue, as she rushes to the other side of the altar.  
Piper says, 'We've got big problems, a little time and a little magic.'  
Prue asks, 'Alright… didn't Eva say something about, uh, Charlotte giving birth in a protective circle?'  
'Can we make one of those?'  
'I don't know, we've got lavender and uh...'  
'Isn't rosemary supposed to be good for protection?'  
'Right, and apples and laurel leaves block the path of evil.'  
'Right.'  
'Put it all together, it may just work.'  
Unseen by the girls, Eva smiles proudly as they talk out her hurried lesson when Charlotte screams in pain.  
Piper asks her sisters, 'Who's gonna deliver the baby?'  
Eva releases her Disillusionment charm while striding over to Charlotte and states, 'I will but your help will be needed, Piper.'  
The sisters snap their head to the now unharmed form of the Coven Leader.  
The sisters cry out in surprise, 'Eva!'  
When they make movement to say more Eva stops them by saying, 'Not the time for question, Girls. Prue, work on the apples. Phoebe, get circle up. Piper, come here.'  
The younger women did as told with Piper muttering as she walks over to Charlotte and Eva, 'I always get the messy jobs.'  
Phoebe throws things around them in a large circle.  
Eva says soothingly to Charlotte, 'Okay, you're gonna have to try and be kinda quiet for me kiddo. Piper, hold her hand as I check her progress.' Gently lifting Charlotte's legs in a birthing position; the millennium old witch-woman checked the dilation of her friend's vagina. 'I see it, Charlotte, the babies crowning.'  
Phoebe runs over to them and asks, 'Really?'  
Both Prue and Eva snap, 'Phoebe, the circle.'  
'The circle.' Phoebe states, before getting back to the circle.  
Eva took a deep breath to gather her thoughts, 'Okay, Charlotte, when I say to push… push. Okay, Piper, this baby is coming! I want you to get behind her and gently move her torso on to your lap and let her grip your hands.'  
'Yeah, well, so are they.' Prue muttered to Phoebe when they heard that the baby was on its way.  
'~Okay, we can do this. Yes, we can do this.~' was the mantra, Piper kept muttering.  
'We have to do this.' Phoebe added walking back over to Prue.  
Prue hands Phoebe an apple and says, 'Alright, here. Knowledge and reverence.'  
They face each other and chant, 'Knowledge and reverence, knowledge and reverence, knowledge and reverence, knowledge and reverence.'  
'Push, Charlotte,' Eva commanded, as the head came out fully.

~~~Cole and Ruth on their horses~~~  
Cole stops riding.  
Ruth demands, 'What are you doing?'  
Cole murmurs, 'Seeing what they've learned.'

~~~Eva and the girls~~~  
The witch hunters get closer.  
'Here they come,' observes Phoebe.  
Charlotte leans heavily against Piper as she states worriedly, 'Prue.'  
After gather a bit of courage, Prue replies, 'Alright, put it all together, it's gonna work.'  
They throw the apples in different directions. A protective circle forms around them. One witch hunter hits it like he's hit a wall.

~~~Cole and Ruth~~~  
Cole annoyed but slightly proud says, 'They've connected. It's over.'  
Ruth denies, 'No, not yet.'

~~~Eva and the girls~~~  
Phoebe crows in relief, 'How cool is that? It actually worked.' The witch hunters fire their guns at them. 'Or not!'  
Piper states sarcastically, 'It doesn't stop bullets.'  
'Again! Push… Piper as soon as the shoulders are past the canal carefully lay Charlotte back to a laying down position,' Eva commands and the babies shoulder come free. Eva pulls the child all the way out minding the umbilical cord which with a small blade of fire on her index finger to cut and cauterize the wound. Eva hands the now free-handed Piper the baby then waves a hand to vanish the afterbirth.  
'We are running out of ammo.'  
Phoebe comments, 'Prue, it's not like an apple's gonna stop them anyway.'  
The witch hunters continue shooting.  
Piper wrapping the baby in a blanket after cleaning her up as best as she could, she calls out, 'It's a girl!'  
At the same Prue and Eva command.  
Prue: 'Piper, get Charlotte and the baby outta here.'  
Eva: 'Prue and Piper stand back and protect Charlotte and the baby. Phoebe you know what to do…'  
All three the younger women say, 'Huh?'  
'Now!'  
Take a deep breath, Eva steps forward as Prue steps back, Phoebe stood still for a couple seconds trying to figure out what Eva meant.  
'OH! Okay, I think I have an idea of what might really scare them.'  
Phoebe puts on a witches hat and grabs a broom.  
Prue and Piper asked in unison, 'What are you going to do?'  
Eva and Phoebe reply in unison, 'She's/I'm going to embrace the cliché.'  
'Phoebe, give your hand for a second.'  
Phoebe complies and glow white briefly then sweeps east to west and then sits on the broom as the broom rises up into the air.  
Prue and Piper watch dumbfounded and Piper states shocked, 'There's something you don't see every day.'  
Phoebe flies over the witch hunters and cackles with the wind not affecting her, the men quickly run off and Phoebe giggles.

~~~Cole and Ruth~~~  
Cole says chuckling, 'You've gotta give them credit. They're awfully good. And the Coven Leader is powerful in her own right' He gets off his horse. 'It's alright. Time's on my side.'  
A portal opens in the ground and he jumps in it. It closes. And Ruth gets hit by a paralysis curse from Eva as she, Prue, and Piper watch Phoebe fly over the moon.  
'Girls… I am Evelyn Diana Potter.'

~~~A couple hours late – the Coven's Cave~~~  
Eva is holding the baby. She walks over to Charlotte and hands her back to her then goes to her six foot eight husband, Richard's embrace who was stand was by his Companions- two Elves of the Ancient World.  
Eva intones to Prue, Piper and Phoebe, 'Blessed be.'  
Prue asks smiling, 'Isn't the future beautiful?'  
Eva responds filled with pride for all of her three female descendants, 'It is, thanks to you. You found the power.'  
Phoebe fires back 'You showed us where to look.'  
'Yeah, I guess we know where all that flying hag stuff started. You only have yourself to blame, right Pheebs?' says Prue jokingly.  
Phoebe returns with equal humor, 'I know it and I love it. Now if I can just figure out how to take it back with me. Hey, what are "they" waiting for? Why haven't they sent us home yet?'  
'Maybe we haven't learned everything that we're supposed to yet.' offers Prue wondering the same thing. Causing Piper to look at her watch and say, 'Well, it's almost midnight, so if we're going to learn anything more we'd better hurry.'  
In thanks, Charlotte says, 'I promise my daughter will know of you. Of the three powerful witches who came to bring her into this world. And we'll always be grateful, won't we Melinda?'  
'Melinda?' queries Piper.  
Charlotte affirms, 'Yes, Melinda. Melinda Warren.'  
Phoebe gasped, 'Oh.'  
'What is it?' asked Charlotte.  
Phoebe stammered still stunned, 'I uh... I think we're related.'  
The vortex opens and the girls get sucked into it and then deposited a one year and three month old baby girl with a letter and a seemingly slim Book of Shadows. As Ever picks up the slumbering babe and the Book of Shadows, Richard curious and cautious was compelled to open the letter and read it with Eva looking over his shoulders.

Richard,  
I know you're upset with me about not allowing you and Eva to ascend into Minor Gods but I have one last test for you. You two have helped raise thousands of your descendants, you have trained them, and you have helped with the training of Druid's and the Native Witches… I'm babbling, sorry, I'll get to the point. This Baby is from and important to the future and your last… no, our last Blood-Descendant through your daughter who married into the Ross Druidic Bloodline; Jenna Minerva Diana Morgana Dumbledore. Please, I promise you this is my last test for you before you both Ascend. Please, watch over her. All of them.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Zeddicus Zul Zorander  
P.S- The child is a male dominate whose name is Alaric Henry Zeus James Dumbledore but the consequences of bringing him back in time is that he must spend 50 Earth Prime years as a temporary female dominate shifter no matter how many years in other worlds or alternate timelines he spends trying and perfecting his techniques.

P.P.S- Tell Elladan and Tauriel this is their Grandchild as well.

P.P.P.S- I recommend Unbinding the Baby's Powers and Blood-Adopting him.

The two names and the postscripts caused Eva's eyes to widen in shock and she stumbling back and held steady by her husband who managed to having visions of an alternate lifetime of this child. Brought to the present as she and everyone heard her say, 'Oh Merlin. She's a gender-shifter…'

~~~5½ Years Later; May 17, 1676-Diana's POV: Third Person~~~  
'Deep breaths… In… Out… In… Out… Look inside your mind, imagine yourself in the our Library with your back to the Restricted Section of the Library. And instead of seeing numerous Bookcases, you are staring at some doors… tell me how many there are?'  
'Eighth with name plates on them and a Gold and Silver sheen just inside the doorframes.'  
'Tell me what they say, Diana?'  
'The first door is my Gender-shifting ability and my Elven Bloodline.'  
Diana pauses to take a much needed breath then askes a question, 'Mum  
'The second door is my Sorcerer bloodline abilities.'  
'From your Father.'  
'The third door is my Wiccan powers. And the fourth door is my Druidic ability.'  
'Your birth parents,' said Evelyn. Diana's adopted mother. Diana wanted to ask about her birth parents but one look from her mother caused her to shut her mouth.  
'The fifth door is for my knowledge of the languages you taught me.'  
'It amazes me and freaks me out you managed to learn 6 languages in 5 years.'  
'The sixth door is my general knowledge. And the seventh is the start of the weapons training Uncle Elladan and Aunt Tauriel are giving me. Then last one is the door back to the real world.'  
After watching Diana finish up the list, Evelyn instructed, 'Okay Anna, I want you to walk and open up the door labeled 'Sorcerer' and tell me what you see inside?"  
'I see eleven empty bookcases of spells and knowledge in Transfiguration, Battle Magic, DADA, Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Alchemy. The shelves are labeled as well going in ascending order from year 1 to Grand Mastery.'  
'Good, very good. Open your mind and let me in what I'm about to do will jump start your training in the Mind Arts.'  
What Eva intended to do was give Diana Basic Knowledge of Occlumency to help her refine and strengthen her natural Mind Shields and her Telepathic ability. Doing as instructed, Diana let the warm comforting presence of her mum's mind enveloped hers and then the seven year old felt as if she was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. The instant Eva touched her daughter's mind instead doing what she intended the memories and knowledge of Diana's Alternate Life were downloaded into her daughter's mind and Eva was stripped of all but vaguest idea of those memories and knowledge. Diana opened her eyes five minutes later and Harry Potter started looking around the clearing that he was apparently in and saw an unconscious yet beautiful red haired woman as well as his deaged familiar, Sophia- which is a six foot newborn Elder Python hatchling who hissed out in confusion.  
'~~Huh? Harry… what happened and why are we both sssooo young?~~'  
Harry heard Sophia ask just as he lost consciousness again.

Unseen by his unconscious wife and daughter, Richard placed a Knowledge Suppression Seal on her; which in essence keeps all the spells locked until her magic and mind deems her ready for it. He then placed a Druidic Memory binding on Diana to help in sorting through the memories without them effecting her conscious mind while ensuring that AU-Harry's personality does not take over. The Binding was set to dissolve once its task was completed which from Myrddin's teachings and his own experience took three to five years when they dealt with Kahlan's memories merging with Evelyn's mind.

Next up: Time Skip—One Year: Druidic Awakening and AU-Harry Memory

{AU-Harry Potter Memories)

[June 24, 1995: Battle of Hogwarts]

Harry stumbled a little when Susan followed by the Weasley's collided with him in a hug the second Voldemort's body hit the ground. Letting them smother him, he looked over the heads of all of them trying to find his granddaughter and he saw her leaning heavily against the wall clutching an abdomen wound by an unconscious Yaxley.

'Hermione!'

His shout caused everyone to turn their attention to Hermione just as he shimmered to next to her. What happened next had everyone looking on in awe, his hand enveloped in the white healing magic of the Rahl Bloodline. It seemed to be going well but she started convulsing, that snapped Mrs. Weasley whose healer instincts arose as Harry stared in horror when he realized there were trigger spells on the wound. Waving his goddaughter- formerly surrogate mother off, he cast a diagnostics charm that revealed the Sectumsempra spell was linked with a blood boiling hex and heart attack curse that didn't show up on his first diagnostics charm. Harry and Susan stood helpless on the side watching their Granddaughter* die.

AU-LOTR: Harry/Morgana appear one the shores of Numenor in 3119 of the Second Age Wearing ornate Green robes holding a white Staff with a ruby infused top and a longsword sheathed and belted to his waist.

Staff: Think combination of Atiesh and Gandalf the White's Staff

Sword: Sword of Truth as a true Longsword

Robes: Legend of the Seeker Darken Rahl Outfit; black Robe bottoms with gold trim replace the black trousers  
High Elf/Maiar Harry  
Harry/Irime

AU/HPU- Argus Filch for 2 centuries was lauded as a renowned Master Druid then he stepped down as the head of the Order of the Druids in 1973 to be the Hogwarts Caretaker. When Harry entered Hogwarts for the first time-his Druidic and Sorcery Potential overloaded Argus' Druidic senses.  
This is the Magical Pecking order:  
Druids can negate the Powers of anything but a Demigod and a God  
Sorcery can negate anything but a Druid, a Demigod, and a God  
Wiccan Magic can negate anything Wiccan if you have the Power Negation Ability; Meaning: Witches, Warlocks, Demons, etc…

A Life within a Life: Magic Has a Humor- Part 2

Au-HarryMagus of Narnia

Part 2: Main Characters

Morgana Diana Halliwell/Harry Potter: Teen Form- Elena Kampouris/Child Form- Kylie Rogers

*Diana is what she wanted to be called

Harald James Albus Dumbledore-Potter:

Base/Elven Form-Neil Fingleton; Harry Potter Halliwell Form- Joonas Suotamo

Hermione Granger: Emma Watson

Prue Halliwell: Shannen Doherty

Melinda and Diana's Wiccan Powers- In Order Granted:

Melinda:

Premonition- Birth

Molecular Immobilization- age 5

Telekinesis- age 9

Diana:

Telekinesis- Birth

Molecular Manipulation/Decelaration- Birth

Projection/Transformation- age 3

Projection/Conjuration- age 3

Advanced Telekinesis- age 8

Energy Waves- age 13

Portal Creation- age 16

Fun Fact: New World Elves (Noble Elves)from birth to their late teens to early 20s physically age like humans but then its slows down before halting completely at 50 years old.

Their aging slows once they finish puberty; after that the aging ratios is 6:1. for every 6 year a human physically ages, an elf ages 1 year

{~~~Previously~~~}

 _ **~~~5½ Years Later; May 17, 1676-Diana's POV: Third Person~~~**_  
 _ **'Deep breaths… In… Out… In… Out… Look inside your mind, imagine yourself in the our Library with your back to the Restricted Section of the Library. And instead of seeing numerous Bookcases, you are staring at some doors… tell me how many there are?'**_  
 _ **'Eighth with name plates on them and a Gold and Silver sheen just inside the doorframes.'**_  
 _ **'Tell me what they say, Diana?'**_  
 _ **'The first door is my Gender-shifting ability and my Elven Bloodline.'**_  
 _ **Diana pauses to take a much needed breath then askes a question, 'Mum**_  
 _ **'The second door is my Sorcerer bloodline abilities.'**_  
 _ **'From your Father.'**_  
 _ **'The third door is my Wiccan powers. And the fourth door is my Druidic ability.'**_  
 _ **'Your birth parents,' said Evelyn. Diana's adopted mother. Diana wanted to ask about her birth parents but one look from her mother caused her to shut her mouth.**_  
 _ **'The fifth door is for my knowledge of the languages you taught me.'**_  
 _ **'It amazes me and freaks me out you managed to learn 6 languages in 5 years.'**_  
 _ **'The sixth door is my general knowledge. And the seventh is the start of the weapons training Uncle Elladan and Aunt Tauriel are giving me. Then last one is the door back to the real world.'**_  
 _ **After watching Diana finish up the list, Evelyn instructed, 'Okay Anna, I want you to walk and open up the door labeled 'Sorcerer' and tell me what you see inside?"**_  
 _ **'I see eleven empty bookcases of spells and knowledge in Transfiguration, Battle Magic, DADA, Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Alchemy. The shelves are labeled as well going in ascending order from year 1 to Grand Mastery.'**_  
 _ **'Good, very good. Open your mind and let me in what I'm about to do will jump start your training in the Mind Arts.'**_  
 _ **What Eva intended to do was give Diana Basic Knowledge of Occlumency to help her refine and strengthen her natural Mind Shields and her Telepathic ability. Doing as instructed, Diana let the warm comforting presence of her mum's mind enveloped hers and then the seven year old felt as if she was hit by the Cruciatus Curse. The instant Eva touched her daughter's mind instead doing what she intended the memories and knowledge of Diana's Alternate Life were downloaded into her daughter's mind and Eva was stripped of all but vaguest idea of those memories and knowledge. Diana opened her eyes five minutes later and Harry Potter started looking around the clearing that he was apparently in and saw an unconscious yet beautiful red haired woman as well as his deaged familiar, Sophia- which is a six foot newborn Elder Python hatchling who hissed out in confusion.**_  
 _ **'~~Huh? Harry… what happened and why are we both sssooo young?~~'**_  
 _ **Harry heard Sophia ask just as he lost consciousness again.**_

 _ **Unseen by his unconscious wife and daughter, Richard placed a Knowledge Suppression Seal on her; which in essence keeps all the spells locked until her magic and mind deems her ready for it. He then placed a Druidic Memory binding on Diana to help in sorting through the memories without them effecting her conscious mind while ensuring that AU-Harry's personality does not take over. The Binding was set to dissolve once its task was completed which from Myrddin's teachings and his own experience took three to five years when they dealt with Kahlan's memories merging with Evelyn's mind.**_

{AU-Harry Potter Memories- Dream Sequence: Diana- age 8)

[May 17, 1993 – Minevra's Office, Hogwarts]

Richard was snapped out of his mental conversation with Stephen when Susan gave his a sharp elbow in the gut indicating that Ginny was finishing up her account of what happened in the Chamber.

"And as I tried to apologize for using the diary Harry silenced me before telling and I quote 'Do not be weep for me Ginny, this is my fate… my Destiny. Someone once told me...'"

He took a deep breath and winked at his old two friends before interrupting the youngster and finished what Ginny was about to say, "'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.' But this is not my time to truly pass on to the afterlife. And indeed it was not my time for like a Phoenix, I was reborn through fire as my task on this world has not yet been completed."

Standing at six foot seven, Harry stood in the to The headmaster Personal Quarters with a radiating confidence and command that was obvious to all the other occupants in the room. Nobody moved they were so stunned, until Ron and Ginny finally broke out of their shock and rushed to their Friend and crush respectively and crushed him in a hug and to the surprise of all but one of adults, he didn't so much as stagger from his spot from the impact.

Ginny stammering, "Ha… Harry? How are you alive? I saw you dying on the floor of the chamber.."

[June 24, 1995: Battle of Hogwarts]

Harry stumbled a little when Susan followed by the Weasley's collided with him in a hug the second Voldemort's body hit the ground. Letting them smother him, he looked over the heads of all of them trying to find his granddaughter and he saw her leaning heavily against the wall clutching an abdomen wound by an unconscious Yaxley.

'Hermione!'

His shout caused everyone to turn their attention to Hermione just as he shimmered to next to her. What happened next had everyone looking on in awe, his hand enveloped in the white healing magic of the Rahl Bloodline. It seemed to be going well but she started convulsing, that snapped Mrs. Weasley whose healer instincts arose as Harry stared in horror when he realized there were trigger spells on the wound. Waving his goddaughter- formerly surrogate mother off, he cast a diagnostics charm that revealed the Sectumsempra spell was linked with a blood boiling hex and heart attack curse that didn't show up on his first diagnostics charm. Harry and Susan stood helpless on the side watching their Granddaughter* die.

[3:00pm – May 17, 2001: Great Hall- Hogwarts; Charms Lecture]

'Thank you, everyone, this next question will be the last one of the lecture. Creevey, tell me, what is required to cast the Patronus Spell?'

Dennis straightened up having been picked by the man who saved and healed his brother to answer a question.

[Same time – May 17, 2001: Halliwell Manor- San Francisco, California United States]

Harry watched with growing unease and amusement as Prue was getting exasperated as well as wanting her godparents- him and Susan but he was giving a lecture overseas so she said, 'Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do well, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.'

'They?'

Prue affirms, 'Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin.'

Dr. Griffiths holds up his hand and interrupts, 'Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her.'

He laughs.

Prue reigns in her irritation and stutters, 'O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..."

She stops.

Piper asks concerned, 'What?'

Shaking her head, Prue replies, 'I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?' No answer, she tries again. 'Phoebe, are you there?' A tornado of wind twists through the front door. 'Phoebe, where are you?'

The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and Shax appears.

Staring at the grey-skinned demon, Dr. Griffiths mutters, 'Dear god.'

'No!' shouts Prue as she gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths.

Dr. Griffiths asks, 'What are you?'

Shax states softly, 'The end.'

He throws an energy ball at Dr. Griffiths and he crashes through a window. Shax looks around. He looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor. Pleased with what he's done, Shax turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut.

[Same time – May 17, 2001: Great Hall- Hogwarts; Charms Lecture]

'To successfully cast the spell, one must muster the happiest memory they can think of…'

Dennis trailed off when Harry and Susan let out a pained gasp clutching his chest and stumbling back from the podium before his magical aura started to encompass his body. Pulsed yellowish green while getting steadily darker until it reach Dark Emerald; at which point it flared brightly causing everyone to cover their eyes. By the time his magic faded enough for everyone to look once again at their savior, the only thing left was his rumpled clothes…

[May 17, 1677- 5:00am; Potter/Warren Cottage, Virginia Wilderness]

'O God, no… Hermione… Prue…' Diana cried out as she bolted upright on the bed with the sheet fell to her waist, her hands enveloped in crackling plasma.

Within seconds – Elladan, Tauriel, Evelyn, Charlotte, and a six year old Melinda appeared just inside Diana's room as her familiar coiled around her waist in a comforting gesture. Her mother, best friend, uncle, and aunts watched for a minute as Sophia comforts her human and their loved one who was crying in grief over vivid memories of her 'previous life'. Richard, having entered last due to being interrupted from his work in their Blacksmith forge flares his aura to smother his daughter's accidental magic as he picks her and settles her in his lap and signaling the rest to go get ready for the day. Richard rubbed her back as her body trembled with sobs and phantom grief, it went on like this for about a half an hour before she fell back asleep.

Placing a hand on her brow letting his magic assess the binding and within a minute the results shock him; her magic broke through both the bindings and seal letting the energy dissipate and be absorbed into the wards. While Diana's mental strength sorted through the memories quickly putting them in the Restricted Section which had wards that even the younger three Founder's wouldn't mess with them. The Spell Knowledge was sorted by subject and then sorted by level of difficulty and all of this was done by her mind's Avatar/Conscious: Harald James Albus Potter and a truly enormous Blue Elder Dragon as her Mental Guardian. Taking a look at the bookcases of Transfiguration, Battle Magic, DADA, Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Alchemy. The First and Second year shelves were missing from all of the bookcases except for Alchemy which in all honesty was not surprising as alchemy needs up to Journeyman level knowledge in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes in to use. Unseen by Richard, three rooms became fuller; the Gender shifting/Elven bloodline room, the Languages room, and the Combat Skills room.

[July 31, 1680- 5:00pm; Potter/Warren Cottage, Virginia Wilderness]

Eva, Richard, Tauriel, Charlotte, Elladan, and a Pair of wandering Vampire named Carlisle Cullen and Elijah Mikaelson watched as Diana was training in how use her her younger surrogate sister, Melinda in her recently acquired power of Telekinesis.

[January 1684- Potter/Warren Cottage, Virginia Wilderness]

For several hours- Eva, Charolette, Melinda, and Carlisle watch in awe and utter amusement while Elijah just watched in complete amusement as a fourteen year old girl skillfully and systematically beat down three Ancient Masters of the Sword.

[October 31, 1686- 5:00pm; Potter/Warren Cottage, Virginia Wilderness]

Richard watched proudly as Diana crafted her staff while guided by her magic with skill not commonly found in a seventeen year old. Diana held a six foot staff made of holly and a six foot staff made of two silverish metals in each hand and spoke two words from a language unknown to any in this world.

" _Weis Ikonoka!_ "

With a shimmer and slight flash of light, the two staffs disappeared leaving in their place a six foot silverish-white staff with an ornate top that had been hollowed.

Using her magic to slice into the palm of her predominate handan let the blood well up and pool until it was getting ready to overflow and as she turned it over laying her hand on the saying, " _Blödh_!"

The staff flashed red before an oval-shaped ruby appeared inside the hollow.

Suddenly her right hand shot straight up into the air completely healed with her left hand now on the staff; she shouted, " _Gramarye_!"

Her magic flared emerald green into the visible spectrum as a small portion was siphoned into the staff.

" _Kveykva_!"

Which caused a pure white lightning bolt to strike the staff and absorbed.

" _Vindr_!"

Causing a small cyclone before it was absorbed into the staff.

" _Adurna_!"

Water pooled around her and the staff before being frozen then absorbed.

" _Deloi_!"

The earth around it glowed before the light was absorbed.

" _Brisingr_!"

Green Fire enveloped the stong before being literally sucked into the staff.

" _Gath!"_

And with a flare of white light and completely bonding with it's master and maker the staff disappeared but on Diana's left pointer-finger appeared a silverish-white ring then her body began shimmer before reappearing and collapsing from magical exhaustion.

A Life within a Life: Magic Has a Humor- Part 3:

Main Character Cast:

Teen Daenerys Targaryen: Sophie Turner

Adult Daenerys Targaryen: Gabrielle Reece

Viserys Targaryen: Harry Lloyd

Visenya Targaryen: Kristanna Loken

The Rebirth Of Magic Has Come.

The Queen Of Sorcery And Dragons To Be Born.

She Is To Be The Guide Of The Prince That Was Promised And The Princess Of Dragons

She Shall Be Born With Hair Of Platinum Onyx And Eyes Of Deep Amethyst.

In Her Right Hand Shall Be Black Sister- Justice Shall Be Dealt.

In Her Left Hand Shall Be Vanyali- The Sword Of Magic.

The Humans of Valyrian Blood throughout Planetos they were called Elves by the humans because their unearthly beauty and extended lifespan although in reality the Valyrian Forefather's were a small group of Grey Folk- more evolved Elves (read: more human like with the only think setting them apart from humans was their platinum hair and violet eyes.) set apart from the rest that Norgannon brought from the World of Alagaesia to seed Planetos with Magic(10,000 men, women, and children). In return for being willingly taken from their home-world, Norgannon granted them better control of their magic; as long as they stayed away from the Forbidden Arts- Dark Magic (Spells of Toture and Mutilation) and Black Magic: Necromancy, Blood Magic, and Soul Magic. The Doom of Valyria happened because the Arch-Magus of the Tower of Arcane and his Dark Acolytes used the expressively forbidden arts to achieve a fusion becoming one with the Great Other, the God of Ice and Death in its entirety in the Rules that their Patron of Magic- Norgannon. As result after the Doom of Valyria, Norgannon bound most their magic and bound their physical abilities reducing them to being like the humans they intermarried with until one of their descendants are found worthy of redeeming their race. Showing mercy to the few Valyrian Houses that had stay completely loyal to him, Norgannon sent Daenys the Dreamer, the daughter of the head of House Targaryen, Aenar, visions of the Doom that would come over Valyria twelve years later. Aenar led House Targaryen and their five dragons, including Balerion, to the westernmost outpost of Valyrian influence, the Targaryen claimed island of Dragonstone, off the east coast of Westeros.

Their magic is a fusion of Alagaesia Magic and the True Source from the WOT.

[First person Intro]

And perhaps the 'dragon' did remember, but I could remember everything since birth. I never saw this land Viserys said was our but I've read about them, this realm beyond the narrow sea. These places he talked of, Casterly Rock and the Eyrie, Highgarden and the Vale of Arryn, Dorne and the Isle of Faces, they were just words to me. Viserys had been a boy of eight when Viserys and mother fled King's Landing to escape the advancing armies of the Usurper, but I had been only a quickening in mother's womb.

Yet sometimes I would picture the way it had been, so often had Viserys told me the stories. The midnight flight to Dragonstone, moonlight shimmering on the ship's black sails. Our brother Rhaegar battling the Usurper in the bloody waters of the Trident and dying for the woman he loved. The sack of King's Landing by the ones Viserys called the Usurper's dogs, the lords Lannister and Stark. Princess Elia of Dorne pleading for mercy as Rhaegar's heir was ripped from her breast and murdered before her eyes. The polished skulls of the last dragons staring down sightlessly from the walls of the throne room while the Kingslayer opened Father's throat with a golden sword.

I had been born on Dragonstone nine moons after their flight, while a raging summer storm threatened to rip the island fastness apart. That storm was terrible. The Targaryen fleet was smashed while it lay at anchor, and huge stone blocks were ripped from the parapets and sent hurtling into the wild waters of the narrow sea. Mother had died birthing me, and for that Viserys had never forgiven me.

I barely remember Dragonstone, but we had to run, just before the Usurper's brother set sail with his new-built fleet. By then only Dragonstone itself, the ancient seat of our House, had remained of the Seven Kingdoms that had once been theirs. It would not remain for long. The garrison had been prepared to sell them to the Usurper, but one night Ser Willem Darry and four loyal men had broken into the nursery and stolen us both, along with my wet nurse, and set sail under cover of darkness for the safety of the Braavosian coast.

I remembered Ser Willem, a great grey bear of a man, half-blind, roaring and bellowing orders from his sickbed. The servants had lived in terror of him, but he had always been kind to me. He called me "Little Princess" and sometimes "My Lady," and his hands were soft as old leather. He never left his bed, though, and the smell of sickness clung to him day and night, a hot, moist, sickly sweet odor; I wish to the gods I could of healed him but it was out my hands. That was when we lived in Braavos, in the big house with the red door for a little under 4 and a half years. I had my own room there, with a lemon tree outside her window. After Ser Willem had died, the servants had stolen what little money we had left, and soon after that we had been put out of the big house. I had to fake cry when the red door closed behind us forever.

We had wandered for since then, from Braavos to Myr, from Myr to Tyrosh, and on to Qohor and Volantis and Lys, never staying long in any one place for 7 long years. Viserys would not allow it. The Usurper's hired knives were close behind us, he insisted, though I felt them die the moment they hit my temporary perimeter ward that I had set the night after reaching the city.

At first the magisters and archons and merchant princes were pleased to welcome the last Targaryens to their homes and tables, but as the years passed and the Usurper continued to sit upon the Iron Throne, doors closed and our lives grew meaner due to Viserys' increasing madness. Years past as we had been forced to sell their last few treasures, and now even the coin we had gotten from Mother's crown had gone. In the alleys and wine sinks of Pentos, they called him "the beggar king" and 2 years ago Magister Illyrio took us in.

* * *

[297– Magister Illyrio's Estates; Pentos, Essos]

~~~Third Person POV: Daenerys~~~

They stepped past the eunuch into a pillared courtyard overgrown in pale ivy. Moonlight painted the leaves in shades of bone and silver as the guests drifted among them. Many were Dothraki horselords, big men with red-brown skin, their drooping mustachios bound in metal rings, their black hair oiled and braided and hung with bells. Yet among them moved bravos and sellswords from Pentos and Myr and Tyrosh, a red priest even fatter than Illyrio, hairy men from the Port of Ibben, and lords from the Summer Isles with skin as black as ebony. Daenerys looked at them all in wonder… and realized, with a sudden start of morbid humor, that she was the only woman there.

Illyrio whispered to them. "Those three are Drogo's bloodriders, there," he said. "By the pillar is Khal Moro, with his son Rhogoro. The man with the green beard is brother to the Archon of Tyrosh, and the man behind him is Ser Jorah Mormont."

The last name caught Daenerys. "A knight?"

"No less." Illyrio smiled through his beard. "Anointed with the seven oils by the High Septon himself."

"What is he doing here?" she blurted.

"The Usurper wanted his head," Illyrio told them. "Some trifling affront. He sold some poachers to a Tyroshi slaver instead of giving them to the Night's Watch. Absurd law. A man should be able to do as he likes with his own chattel."

"I shall wish to speak with Ser Jorah before the night is done," her brother said. Dany found herself looking at the knight curiously. He was an older man, past forty and balding, but still strong and fit. Instead of silks and cottons, he wore wool and leather. His tunic was a dark green, embroidered with the likeness of a black bear standing on two legs.

She was still looking at this strange man from the homeland she had never known when Magister Illyrio placed a moist hand on her bare shoulder causing her back to tense. "Over there, sweet princess," he whispered, "there is the _khal_ himself."

Dany wanted to fry the old sot with a lightning bolt, but her brother was looking at her, and if she killed Illyrio she knew she would out herself out as a Sorceress (Sorcerers/Sorceresses was the term for Spellweavers by the common folk). Curiously, she turned and looked at the man Viserys hoped would ask to wed her before the night was done.

The slave girl had not been far wrong, she thought. Khal Drogo was a head taller than the tallest man in the room, yet somehow light on his feet, as graceful as the panther in Illyrio's menagerie. He was younger than she'd thought, no more than thirty. His skin was the color of polished copper, his thick mustachios bound with gold and bronze rings.

"I must go and make my submissions," Magister Illyrio said. "Wait here. I shall bring him to you."

Her brother took her by the arm as Illyrio waddled over to the _khal_ , his fingers squeezing so hard that she fought not to retaliate. "Do you see his braid, sweet sister?"

Drogo's braid was black as midnight and heavy with scented oil, hung with tiny bells that rang softly as he moved. It swung well past his belt, below even his buttocks, the end of it brushing against the back of his thighs.

"You see how long it is?" Viserys said. "When Dothraki are defeated in combat, they cut off their braids in disgrace, so the world will know their shame. Khal Drogo has never lost a fight. He is Aegon the Dragonlord come again, and you will be his queen."

Dany looked at Khal Drogo. His face was hard and cruel, his eyes as cold and dark as onyx but looking deeper his heart and soul cried out for all the lives killed personally or by order. This man is what got her off the fence she now understood.

"I don't want to be his queen," she made herself say in a small, thin voice. "Please, _please_ , Viserys, I don't want to, I want to go home."

 _"_ _Home!" He_ kept his voice low, but she could hear the fury in his tone. "How are we to go home, sweet sister? They took our home from us!" He drew her into the shadows, out of sight, his fingers digging into her skin. Daenerys smiled and after freezing time for all but them stood up straight then literally grew to her full adult height of 6' 3" and maturing in other ways as well after ripping her arm from his grasp then choke slams him into the wall using Telekinesis to keep his arms, legs, and torso still.

"I will not be his queen, Viserys." She said in a calm but firm, quiet voice. "BUT don't worry he will have a Targaryen Wife, isn't that right Visenya?"

That statement caused the newly revealed Eldest Living Daughter of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella to pale and widen her eyes.

"Good, now that I have your full undivided; I want to make this clear… I found out about your not being my brother but my sister when you went through your first blood. Visenya, I know you blame me for mother's death but let me explain to you how and why she died… do you want to hear the explanation?"

Visenya taking a few moments to consider the choices before answering Dany's question with her own question while sneering, "After your display in the physical abilities and mystical powers of our ancestors, what will you do to me if I say 'no' to hearing your explanation, Little Sister?"

"I will bind your memories, then physically and mentally de-aging you before placing you into my womb under temporal-stasis until I find a husband of my choose, and finally I and my chosen husband would replace mother and father as your Biological Parents. After you once again reached the age of 21 with the correct level of mental training I will consider releasing the binding on your memories." stated Daenerys in a hard blunt yet melodious voice, however it was the ageless wisdom with a steely look in her baby sister's amethyst eyes caused Visenya to drop her sneer with a stunned look.

With a sigh, Visenya spoke softly, "Dae, I never actually blamed you and you don't have to explain mother's death. While she might of died from complications giving birth to you, her health had slowly been leeched out of her by illness from her previous miscarriages, the grief o the early deaths of our siblings, and her loveless marriage to father. Despite what I spout as Viserys about Father, I think Robert's rebellion was justified, in all honesty it seemed to be to well organized. I think you should still go through with that plan… I want a second chance at having parents even if my baby sister will be my new mother."

Dany using her many centuries as a teacher of young women asks the generic question, "Before I move forward with this procedure… Are. You. Sure. About. This?"

Visenya gave a firm nod.

"Then let us proceed."

Daenerys placed one hand on the temple and one right over the heart and the moment that happened it was like a movie Daenerys saw as Harry Potter in Earth Secondus. Visenya went from young woman to late teen to mid teen to early teen, then from early teen to youn girl and from that to a toddler then finally all that was left was Daenerys glowing womb before it subsided. With a wave of her hand she made a random portal to another world so that she could train this body and mind so that she can use her full power.

* * *

{FA 472 – Nírnaeth Arnoediad; 30 years since her Arrival in Arda}

~~~Third Person POV: Daenerys~~~

The forty-three year old shieldmaiden walked through the battlefield after the battle she felt something pulling her to find Írimë. But was asked by Turgon to search for Fingon- her High King as well, when she spotted him and Írimë about a hundred meters away. Rushing towards them as she alerted a nearby Edain to send for Turgon to tell him 'She found the High King' and upon reaching the two she found Írimë alive for now but unconscious.

Before she could examine her king, he spoke up softly, 'Daenerys, I'm too far gone, save Aunt Írimë, please I feel as if it's not her time to die yet… Heal Aunt Írimë, this is my final order as your King.'

Unknown to Daenerys at the time, Turgon was granted a vision of the results of this battle which was why he had sent her in this direction to search knowing that it was time for Her and Írimë to become one. With a resigned sigh, Daenerys put her hand on Írimë and starts the healing weave only instead of healing; the energy, her soul, and her body begins to be absorbed into Írimë. Turgon arrived just in time to see his elder brother in his last moments and watch as their Aunt and the World-Traveler become one in mind, body, and soul as was foretold by Manwe the moment of Írimë's birth in YT 1200.

And so ends the reign of the Reign of Fingon- High King of the Ñoldor; and the thus begins the Reign of Turgon- Lord of Nevrast, King of Gondolin, Lord of the House of the King, High King of the Ñoldor.

{One Week Later – Daenerys' and Írimë's Cottage; Cliff overlooking the City of Gondolin}

Daenerys stirred in her her bed having finished sorting through an additional 2392 years worth of Memories, Knowledge, and Skills from merging her soul with her counterpart's in this world.

'My Heart is gladdened to see you awake, Nésatar,' said the deep, smooth baritone of her nephew, Turgon.

Daenerys turned her head towards her nephew, who was sitting in a chair next to her bed theen toward the doorway where her former surrogate Mother- Luthein was leaning arms crossed against Beren with his arms around her waist.

'You know Lellig, in the three decades that I've raised and known you. I must admit if I hadn't known this would happen, I still wouldn't be surprised with the bad luck you two seemingly have.'

'...Thanks, Luthien. Your comment is really appreciated. Now if you could all give me some privacy I'd like to get dressed… Turgon, we need to talk… I'd like you to stay but turn around and face the door.'

Doing what they were told, the couple left her bedroom to wait in the parlor and her newly acquired nephew turned around. Daenerys pulled off her nightgown after getting out of bed showing off her naked six foot three curvacious frame with her long Platinum hair with one lock of Pitch Black hair (Picture Polgara with Different hair colors).

'The reason I asked you to stay was to tell you I'd like permission to go on a leave of absence.' She stated as she used a switching charm to put on a Sleeveless soft leather jerkin and simple hard leather trousers with black cotton undergarment by replacing the air around her with the chosen clothing.

Upon getting the all clear, Turgon spun the look at his 'reborn' aunt as she belted her twin long-swords on, asking, 'Why?'

'While Írimë and I have fully merged, I need time to retrain my body, my magicks, and get used to my newly given skills and knowledge.'

There was a couple minutes of before…

'How long do you need? And where will you go?'

'Thirty years at least, Eighty at most. as your aware as Daenerys- my strength, speed, agility, and stamina increased slowly but steadily as I aged because of the my unique attributes? Well when our bodies merged my physical abilities took in my increase in age into account. So for where, well during my years as Írimë's apprentice after years of wandering we found a beautiful valley that I can use to retrained everything.'

'I see. Well then, Aunt Dany, there's really nothing I can do to stop you but say I wish you well and I hope to see you as soon as your able to… and now as king to my Court Magus, I give you leave to retrain.'

They both then headed out to the parlor to explain what would be going on, though it seemed to Daenerys that Luthien already knew from the hugs she gave her that she was disappearing for awhile. After packing up the cottage and saying goodbye, she shimmered 15 years into the past a week after her past self left on the plateau in the Valley she chose and after singing her temporary residence from the largest tree; she planned and prepared to build 'Karazhan- the White Tower of Sorcery'. Doing a magical survey he found the valley to his surprise was sitting a major nexus of ley lines with a large ley line going right through the next valley that was the entrance to her own valley. After the magical survey, the first thing she did that wasn't effected by the merging was her Earth Sorceress abilities which were use to ward the Two Valleys to High Heaven tying it directly to the nexus.

The valley that was chosen was an oval shape Valley that was thirty miles in length and twenty miles in width with about ten miles under the Waterfall at the end of the valley being a natural spring feed both underground and said waterfall. Írimë and Daenerys planed on building their tower of learning on a plateau Cliff next to the Waterfall with only two ways of reaching said plateau. Dany had made a tunnel stairwell starting behind the Waterfall hidden by a false wall leading to the plateau with the second way of reaching it besides being brought in by Great Eagles would be scaling down a six thousand foot straight drop.

Before doing any building, Dany decided to spend fifteen years training all aspects of her powers, starting with the ones she had before leaving Earth that Norgannon authorized to be used off Earth Prime in reverse order.

Sitting down at her desk in the tree house, she started writing a training Schedule.

* * *

Year 1 to Year 3

Two hours before Dawn to an hour after Dawn- Morning Workout

For an Hour – Breakfast

From the end of Breakfast to Lunchtime – Training Molecular Deceleration

For an Hour – Lunchtime

From the end of Lunchtime to Two Hour before Dusk – Training Energy Waves

For an Hour – Suppertime

For an Hour – Evening Cooldown Workout

Sleep – Five Hours

* * *

Year 4 to Year 6

Two hours before Dawn to an hour after Dawn- Morning Workout

For an Hour – Breakfast

From the end of Breakfast to Lunchtime – Training Molecular Acceleration

For an Hour – Lunchtime

From the end of Lunchtime to Two Hour before Dusk – Training Telekinesis

For an Hour – Suppertime

For an Hour – Evening Cooldown Workout

Sleep – Five Hours

* * *

Year 7 to Year 9

Two hours before Dawn to an hour after Dawn- Morning Workout

For an Hour – Breakfast

From the end of Breakfast to Lunchtime – Training Molecular Dispersion

For an Hour – Lunchtime

From the end of Lunchtime to Two Hour before Dusk – Training Advanced Telekinesis

For an Hour – Suppertime

For an Hour – Evening Cooldown Workout

Sleep – Five Hours

* * *

Year 10 to Year 12

Two hours before Dawn to an hour after Dawn- Morning Workout

For an Hour – Breakfast

From the end of Breakfast to Lunchtime – Training Molecular Combustion

For an Hour – Lunchtime

From the end of Lunchtime to Two Hour before Dusk – Training Conjuration

For an Hour – Suppertime

For an Hour – Evening Cooldown Workout

Sleep – Five Hours

* * *

Year 13 to Year 15

Two hours before Dawn to an hour after Dawn- Morning Workout

For an Hour – Breakfast

From the end of Breakfast to Lunchtime – Training Molecular Immobilization

For an Hour – Lunchtime

From the end of Lunchtime to Two Hour before Dusk – Training Conjuration

For an Hour – Suppertime

Sleep – Five Hours


End file.
